Unexpected
by SexySiri
Summary: When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **___**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well?" Jack asked with a frown.

Owen sighed and lifted up the test results, "Positive. You're pregnant." He said, well... now he'd seen it all. Of course he'd known that Jack could get pregnant but it wasn't the same as Jack actually being pregnant.

"How far gone?" Jack asked, his voice tense.

"About three months." Owen replied, glancing back at the test results. Christ, that would mean that the baby would have been conceived in the first month after Jack had returned. Jack groaned, his and Ianto's relationship, if you could call it that, was still tense as it was. "Jack..." Owen sighed, trying to appear calm and reassuring.

"I'll get you all the information I can on male pregnancies." Jack said calmly, "But right now I just want to be alone. I'll be in my office if the world is ending."

"You know you'll have to go to desk duty right?" Owen said quietly, Jack gave a small growl under his breathe before leaving the autopsy bay and heading up to his office. He sat down before sighing and dropping his head onto the desk, great... pregnant, just what he needed. It must have been conceived just after the thing with the sleepers because that was the last time Jack had died and there was no way the baby could have survived that. Jack gave a small shiver as his mind went back to the 80's, he had been sleeping with a guy called Gareth, it hadn't been anything serious, just a bit of fun. Then Jack had been killed one day, he'd recovered as usual but then suddenly began to experience stomach pains. Sophia, the medic at the time, had told him that he had been pregnant when he had died and the baby had died, the pains were the baby disappearing as his body repaired itself. Jack unconsciously stroked his stomach, he wouldn't let anything happen to this baby... He just had to find out a way to tell Ianto.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"Can I have a word?" Jack asked quietly, Ianto frowned but nodded and followed the man up to his office. "I... You know when I told you I could get pregnant? Well I am... I'm three months gone." Ianto stared at Jack for a moment before turning on his heel and walking out of the office, Jack swore and dropped his head onto the desk, struggling not to cry.

The office door opened and Owen walked in, closing the door quietly behind himself, "You okay?"

"He didn't even say anything." Jack whispered.

Owen sighed and moved closer to Jack, resting his hand on the man's back, "He's probably just in shock..." He murmured, rather out of character.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Jack muttered. "Oh god this is so stupid!"

"Just give it time... And don't stress yourself out!" Owen said sternly, Jack simply grunted in reply.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

Ianto slid to the floor of the archives, dropping his head into his hands. Oh god... What the hell was he going to do?! Jack was pregnant... With his baby... "Shit." And he had just walked out... What sort of a person did that make him?! He had to go back, to tell Jack that everything would be okay. Slowly Ianto pulled himself to his feet and headed back up to the main hub, to Jack's office. Owen was there when he opened the door and the medic gave Ianto a filthy look before walking out, Jack slowly lifted his head off the desk. "I'm sorry." Ianto whispered, "I just freaked a bit... But... Well... We can do this right? It's complicated and difficult and... Well you know..."

"You really sure about this?" Jack asked, "Because it's okay if you're not... I can do this alone."

"I want to." Ianto said, "I might get scared and freak out but I can do this, we can do this... Together?"

"Together." Jack agreed.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think and if I should continue it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ianto handed Jack a mug of tea and the man pulled a face, Ianto simply rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "So... Male pregnancies last the same amount of time as female ones right?" The Welshman asked quietly.

"A month longer." Jack corrected.

"Right, so that gives us seven months to sort stuff out." Ianto said.

Jack frowned at him before taking a sip of tea, wincing at the taste, he really hated tea... "You're being pretty cool about ths whole thing... I was at least expecting you to, well to... There are other options... besides keeping it." He said quietly.

Ianto sighed, "Do you want to get rid of it? Because it didn't seem like you did."

"No! No I don't... Even if you wanted to I wouldn't, it's just... I expected you to at least think of it given our situation..." Jack said.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment, "A couple of years ago my sister had a miscarriage, I'd always sort of been against abortions but that just reaffirmed it. I don't judge people who do have them but... I can't imagine doing that to a baby... What about you? Did you think about getting rid of it?" Ianto asked.

Jack put his mug of tea down and stood up, pacing a bit, "I... I got pregnant before, back in 1982... I didn't know until it was too late... I got killed by a Weevil and me dying killed the baby..." He admitted, the guilt he always felt when remembering about it returning.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered.

"Why? What did you do?" Jack snapped, they were both silent for a moment and Ianto stared at his mug of coffee, wondering what the hell to say. "I'm sorry." Jack said eventually, sitting back down, "I shouldn't have snapped."

Ianto gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it... So, I'm assuming your not planning to live with the baby in the Hub?"

Jack snorted, "Can you imagine?! No... I was thinking of getting a flat... But, well, so that no-one felt they had more night time feeds, and so there was always an extra person around in case one of us had to rush to work, it might be a good plan for you to move in too..." Jack said, trying not to convey how nervous he was at the question.

"Sure, that makes sense. This place is crap anyway." Ianto said.

Jack gave a small smile, "Great... That's that sorted then..." He said, "What next?"

"Umm... Scans... Do we want to know the sex?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"Well as charming as the 'surprise' idea is... Getting pregnant itself was surprise enough for me." Jack said and Ianto nodded, "Owen's giving me a scan tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to tell the girls in the morning. You want to be there when I do?"

Ianto nodded, "It is our baby." He pointed out.

"Right... right... So we'll have the scan, then maybe we could spend the evening looking for a flat, rift permitted obviously." Jack offered.

"Sounds good." Ianto smiled.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"Ianto and I have some news." Jack said quietly, looking at Tosh and Gwen, "It's big news..." He added, taking a deep breathe, "I... I'm pregnant."

There was a pause and then, "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Jack repeated.

"Congratulations I guess..." Tosh muttered but Gwen continued to stare at Jack.

Finally she shook her head slightly, "Pregnant... Like... With a baby?" Jack nodded and Ianto drank some more coffee, trying to hide his grin at the look of pure shock on Gwen's face, "But... You're a man." Gwen whispered finally and Ianto spat his coffee back out.

"You didn't tell her?!"

"Oh shit." Jack whispered as Tosh tried to hide a giggle, "I thought I had... See the thing is Gwen... I was born in the future, the fifty first century, and by then all men can get pregnant, well they have to have sex with another man or use IVF but... Yeah..."

"Bloody hell." Gwen muttered, "I mean... Bloody fucking hell." Ianto stood up and opened Jack's cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whisky and pouring Gwen a glass, she downed it in one go before pulling a face, "Bloody hell..." She muttered again.

"Gwen..." Jack said, "Are you okay?"

Gwen took a deep breathe, "Yeah... Yeah I just... Bloody hell... Bit of a shock." Gwen said, "So... What now?"

Jack gave a small sigh "I'll be on desk duty, obviously... But I can call in some UNIT red caps if you guys need."

"We coped fine when you were gone." Tosh snapped.

Jack sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry..." He murmured.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped." Tosh said softly, "Sorry..."

Jack sighed again and rested his feet on his desk, ignoring the irritated look Ianto sent him, "I'm having a scan later, you two can come if you want."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, might make it a bit more real..." She said.

Jack nodded and moved his feet, he stood up and grabbed a pile of papers off the desk, "Right then, I have to go and give these to Owen." The Captain smiled before leaving the office. Tosh and Gwen instantly turned to Ianto who swallowed and quickly made his excuses to leave.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

Ianto glanced up as the door to the archives opened, "Is it time for the scan alread- ... Oh, It's you."

"Nice to see you too." Tosh said, rolling her eyes, she closed the door quietly before looking back at Ianto, "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine... I'm fine." Ianto smiled, Tosh raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second, "Alright, so I'm not fine..." Ianto grumbled, Tosh gave a small smile and sat next to him on the floor, watching as Ianto sorted some more files, knowing he would talk when he was ready. "I knew it could happen but... To be honest I never expected it, we used protection, I guess I thought we'd be fine." Ianto said, "And the timing's just so shit... Everything's a mess between me and Jack, I don't even know what we are, are we dating? Are we in a relationship? Are we just fuck buddies? And it didn't matter, you know, not knowing, but it kind of does now, with the baby... We agreed to live together but... ARGH!" Ianto yelled suddenly, punching one of the filing cabinets before cursing at the pain.

Tosh took Ianto's hand and kissed the knuckle gently before rubbing her hand over it soothingly, "Maybe you should talk to Jack." She said.

"No!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ianto, you're having a child together, you need to know where you stand... For the baby's sake." Tosh said. Ianto simply scowled and pulled his hand away from hers, inspecting his knuckles and wincing as he moved his hand, Tosh sighed, "You should go and see Owen, make sure nothing's broken." She said.

"Yeah." Ianto muttered, standing up and putting away the last few files, he gave Tosh a small smile and held his hand out to help her up, leading her out of the archives and into the main part of the Hub.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"What did you do to it anyway?" Owen asked, pressing down on Ianto's knuckles and making him wince. Owen sighed and grabbed one of the scanners, looking at Ianto with a questioning eyebrow, "Punched a filing cabinet." Ianto muttered.

Owen snorted, "Clever." He muttered, Ianto scowled at him and Owen sneered back before running the scanner over Ianto's knuckles, "Nothing broken, just bruised. Take a painkiller if you have to, there's some arnica cream somewhere too, it'll help with the bruising." Ianto nodded and hopped off the table, "Oh and Jones... Try not to do ti again." Owen smirked before walking out of the autopsy bay and up the stairs. Ianto had the childish urge to poke his tongue out at the medic but figured he needed him on side if Owen was going to take care of his unborn child for the next seven months. Ianto located the arnica cream and spread it over his hand, rubbing it in with a wince, then he swallowed two paracetamols. "Owen! Time for the scan?" Came Jack's voice, Ianto heard a mumble in reply and looked up as he heard Jack say, "I'll just go find Ianto."

"He's already in the bay." Owen grumbled, walking back down the steps.

"So he is." Jack grinned as he followed the medic, Tosh and Gwen hot on his heels. Ianto gave Jack a small smile and got the full force Harkness grin in reply but it didn't reach Jack's eyes.

"Right, sit on the table, shirt off." Owen ordered. "Don't start." He added when Jack grinned some more and opened his mouth to make a lewd remark. Jack pouted and sat on the table, unbuttoning his shirt and then removing it along with his tee-shirt. "Lie back." Owen said, grabbing a bottle of gel off the counter and squeezing some onto Jack's stomach, smirking as the man winced at how cold it was. Then Owen picked up the scanner and used it to spread the gel, moving it about until an image appeared on the big screen on the all and he room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. "Bloody hell." Gwen muttered, voicing Ianto's own thoughts, bloody hell indeed, for something so tiny it was gorgeous... No way was he letting any harm come to that baby! "You want to know the sex?" Owen asked, his voice seemed gentler and Ianto couldn't help but smirk, looked like Owen was going soft!

"Can you tell this early?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Usually no but we've got the tech so..."

"Yes then." Jack replied and he and Ianto held their breathe, waiting to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Sorry to end it there but I have no idea which sex the baby should be... What do you guys think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You're having a girl" Owen grinned, Jack and Ianto turned to look at each other and Jack held his hand out, taking Ianto's own hand in it. Owen, Tosh and Gwen exchanged looks before leaving the room, giving the two some privacy. "A little girl" Jack smiled, Ianto continued to stare at the screen, "Are you okay?" The Captain asked, "What are you feeling Iant?"

"Happy, nervous, confused, terrified... God I dunno..." Ianto let out a deep breathe and ran his hand through his hair, "It's all so much more real now... That's our baby. What about you? What are you feeling?"

Jack pulled a face, "Pretty much the same." He shrugged but he sounded sad and Ianto wasn't fooled, he wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight,

"We'll tell her all about the brother or sister they would have had." He promised quietly.

"I... Thank you." Jack murmured, "There's something else, something I need to tell you." Ianto pulled away from the hug and, sensing it was serious, turned the sound down on the monitor so that the baby's heartbeat wasn't so loud, he handed Jack some paper towels to wipe his stomach with. "I have a daughter, Alice. She's older than you... About fifteen years older, and she has a son, Stephen." Jack blurted out.

"You're a grandad?"

Jack winced, "Yeah." he muttered, wiping the gel off his stomach and pulling his tee-shirt back on, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it before but... Well I want to keep them as safe as possible, when Melissa, as she was then, was five she was kidnapped because Torchwood had pissed off the wrong people, shortly after that she and her mother went into deep cover, changed their names and everything. Lucia hardly let me see her after that."

"Lucia work for Torchwood?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded, "I saw her file." Ianto explained briefly. "So... Do you and Alice get on? Does she know about your... You know?"

"My immortality?" Jack asked, "Yeah she does, and we sort of get along. She kind of resents the fact that she's gonna grow old and I wont... Stephen doesn't know who I am either, thinks I'm just a friend of his mum's."

Pain showed in Jack's voice and Ianto rubbed at his eyes, this was a lot to take in, "Do you want to tell Alice? About the baby..." He asked.

"I... I don't know." Jack muttered, buttoning his shirt up, "Would you mind?"

"No, she is her sister after all." Ianto said, glancing up as Owen walked back into the bay.

The medic frowned at what he heard but shook his head, none of hs business, "I can print you off a couple of copies of the scan," He offered, the two men nodded and Owen clicked a few buttons on the computer, "Let me just check your blood presssure and you can go. I assume you're sensible enough to be off coffee."

"Yes." Jack said moodily making both Ianto and Owen smirk.

Owen wrapped something around Jack's arm, "It'll get tight for a minute." He said, Jack winced as it did exactly that, Owen frowned at the screen before nodding, "You're good." He grabbed hold of the pictures of the scan and handed them to Jack. Jack smiled and took the photographs before standing up, "Coming?" He asked Ianto.

"I should go make sure everyone's got their caffine supply." Ianto said, unable to hide his grin as Jack pouted, "I'll see you in a bit." The welshman added before leaving. Jack sighed and sat back down on the table.

"Everything okay?" Owen asked, Jack raised an eyebrow at the medic's caring tone, "If you get stressed it will damage the baby, that's all I care about." Owen said.

Jack rolled his eyes, did Owen really expect him to believe that? "Things are just tough, He still hasn't forgiven me for leaving..."

"You still haven't told him why you left." Owen countered.

"I can't... I just, I can't talk about it." Jack said, he gave a small shudder and Owen frowned. Owen was the one who'd pushed Jack the most, tried to get him to talk, but after seeing how distressed the Captain got he quickly stopped, whatever had happened whilst Jack had been gone had not been nice. "The two of you need to sit down and talk, you mentioned that you're moving in together but are you even properly dating?" Owen asked.

"I... I have no idea." Jack muttered.

"Talk." Owen said again.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sorry about that." Ianto said as he handed Jack a mug of tea, "Tosh was showing me this new computer programme."

"It's fine." Jack said, as if he hadn't been sat in his office twiddling his thumbs for the past hour. He slowly sipped at the tea, wishing it didn't taste quite so gross. Ianto sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and simply watched Jack. "So... You want a two bedroom flat or a three?" Jack asked eventually.

"We're having one kid right? Unless Owen failed to mention someething... A three bedroom flat wold just be a waste of money." Ianto said.

"Right, right... I just thought you might want your own room since... since you've been going back to your flat a lot lately. You haven't slept in the same room as me since I got back... You just leave straight after we have sex." Jack said, almost sadly.

"Well you'd know all about leaving." Ianto muttered.

Jack pursed his lips and scowled at the desk but said nothing, not wanting to get into a row even though Ianto was clearly spoiling for one. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell your sister?" Jack asked after a while.

"No." Ianto said grumpily.

"Well we should do that soon."

"Fine." Ianto almost growled.

Jack let out a breathe, struggling to keep his temper, "You don't have to do this you know? I meant what I said, I can cope on my own." He said.

Ianto looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, It's just been a stressful few days, few months really..." The Welshman muttered, "I shouldn't keep taking it out on you...Especially when you're carrying my daughter... I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Jack said softly, "You know when I'm stressed and lose my temper easily I try to go to the training room and shoot for a bit, it helps." He offered.

Ianto gave a small nod, leaning back in his chair and sipping at his lukewarm coffee, "I'll keep that in mind." He said. "So..."

"Let's go back to yours, Owen's watching the rift tonight anyway, it'll be easier to talk at yours." Jack said.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair before nodding, "Okay. But if you want feeding we'll need to go shopping on the way." He said.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Ianto threw a bag of pasta into the trolley before he picked up a jar of tomato and mushroom pasta sauce, Ianto glanced at Jack and smiled at the way the older man was leaning against the trolley, his eyes half shut. "Jack?" Ianto asked quietly and the man opened his eyes before yawning,

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go wait in the car whilst I grab a few more things and pay? You look shattered."

"I'm fine." Jack lied, Ianto simply raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll go wait in the car. Pick up some chocolate?"

"Of course." Ianto smiled, Jack moved as if to kiss Ianto but changed his mind, knowing how the younger man felt about public displays of affection. Ianto watched Jack leave the shop and smiled to himself before heading into the next isle, he picked up the basics, bread, milk, salad and so on before grabbing some chocolate and crisps. Ianto pause din the biscuit isle before getting the usual chocolate digestives, he also got a packet of ginger nuts. When Rhiannon was pregnant with Mica she'd sworn by them to help her with the nausea she got, and Ianto wasn't sure if Jack was getting morning sickness or not but it wouldn't hurt to try and help. Ianto bit at his lip as he remembered how mean he'd been towards Jack earlier, he sighed before heading to the checkout, hoping he could make everything better. By the time Ianto had paid and got back to the car Jack was dozing in the passenger seat, he didn't wake up as Ianto put the shopping in the car and got in himself, he still didn't wake when the engine started and Ianto smiled to himself, Jack was kind of cute when he was sleepy. Jack finally woke up when they pulled up in front of Ianto's flat, he let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. "You go sit down whilst I cook the food." Ianto said gently, leaning over to brush Jack's hair from his eyes.

"I can help." Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head, "You don't look fit to, no offence. How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked as he climbed out of the car and grabbed the shopping bags. Jack shrugged, "Jack." Ianto said, raising both eyebrows.

"None." Jack grumbled. Ianto sighed and fixed him a stern look before leading him up to the flat. He dumped all the shopping in the kitchen before turning to Jack, "Go watch television whilst I cook, then you can sleep for a bit. We'll talk when you're in a fit state to." Ianto said, his tone held for no argument and Jack sighed, heading into the living room and turning the telly on as he listened to the sound of Ianto moving around in the kitchen. Within moments Jack was asleep again.

* * *

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack woke up in Ianto's bed, he could hear Ianto moving around in the living room and so climbed out of the bed and headed through there. "Hey." Ianto smiled when he noticed Jack, "How you feeling now?"

"Less tired." Jack said, "Thanks." He added.

"Cup of tea?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded and followed him into the kitchen, watching as the younger man boiled the kettle. "You were calling out in your sleep..." Ianto said quietly, not looking at Jack. Jack tensed, watching Ianto. "Not proper words just a lot of begging someone to stop... saying it hurt... You said Master once or twice too." Ianto said carefully, he glanced up then and was surprised to find Jack shaking, "Jack?"

"I... I... I can't." Jack whispered, trying to get his breathing under control, "Hurts too much."

"Okay, okay." Ianto said, moving closer and hugging Jack tight, "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." He murmured softly, stroking the man's hair.

"No." Jack said suddenly, pulling away and surprising both himself and Ianto, "No, I do have to. You deserve to know and... Well if we're having a child together then there should be no more secrets."

"Jack, it's okay, I don't need you to tell me..." Ianto said softly.

Jack nodded, "But I need to tell you."

Ianto let out a breathe, "Okay, you go into the living room, I'll be there now." Jack nodded again and headed into the living room, wringing his hands, true to his word Ianto came through a few minutes later carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, a packet of biscuits and a tee-shirt. He threw the shirt at Jack, since the man was only wearing pyjama pants, "Don't want you catching a cold."

"Thanks." Jack mumbled, pulling the tee-shirt on and taking one of the mugs as Ianto sat down next to him. "I... God I don't know where to start... Umm... Okay, I travelled with this man once, he was called The Doctor..." Jack started, before going on to explain how he'd been killed by the daleks and woken up to find the Doctor gone, he told Ianto how he'd ended up in Cardiff, how he'd hung around waiting for the Doctor until, finally, he'd turned up. "I really never meant to be gone for long, I just wanted answers..." Jack murmured.

"Well I can understand that." Ianto smiled.

"He was leaving when I reached the TARDIS, that's his ship, I grabbed hold of it and it tried to shake me off..." Slowly, with several pauses, Jack told Ianto everything, all about the Master and the torture he'd endured at the time lord's hands. By the time he had finished Jack was shaking and looked close to vomiting, Ianto could only stare at him, "Oh god... I am so, so sorry." He whispered, "And we were so horrible to you about leaving!"

"You weren't to know... Besides, I still left in the first place." Jack shrugged.

"But..." Ianto trailed off and hugged Jack tightly, hating how much Jack was shaking at the memories he'd had to talk about. "I'm sorry I made you tell me..."

"You didn't make me, I chose to... We're having a baby together remember? No more secrets... Is it okay if I grab a shower?" Jack asked, he always felt dirty when thinking about the Master.

"Sure." Ianto said and released Jack, watching him walk away. Once Jack was out of sight Ianto grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest, taking a deep breathe as he struggled to take in everything Jack had told him. He looked up as he heard the shower turn on and gave a small smirk, he may not have been able to help Jack during the year that never was but he could help him now, and stop him brooding. Ianto stood up and headed into the bathroom, knocking on the shower door, "Want company." He wasn't surprised when the door opened and Jack grinned at him...

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

"What do you think about Caitlin?"

"Huh?"

"As a name."

Ianto frowned, "I dunno... It's nice but..." He trailed off and gave a shrug.

"But..." Jack prompted.

"I kind of wanted a welsh name." Ianto said quietly, "If that's okay with you."

Jack smiled, "Sure it is. I'll just have to learn how to pronounce it!" He said with a laugh making Ianto grin. Then the Welshman frowned, "What?" Jack asked, leaning over to pick up his glass of water off the bedside table.

"Will she be like you?" Ianto asked quietly. "I mean... you know... Immortal."

"I have no idea." Jack said, "Alice isn't but I didn't carry her for ten months so... I don't know." He muttered, Ianto nodded, part of him wanted their daughter to be like Jack so that the man wasn't left alone, the rest of him didn't want their her to have to go through the pain of watching everyone she cared about die. He gave a small shiver at the thought and Jack looked at him in surprise, "You cold?" The man asked, dragging the duvet over their naked bodies.

"What are we Jack?" Ianto asked quietly, snuggling closer to the man and wrapping his arm around Jack's waist as Jack put his glass back down,

"Huh?"

"Us... What are we?"

"Do we need a definition?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto sighed, "Well I'd rather know for sure than sit around wondering..." He muttered. "I know you've slept with other people, and I'm not complaining or commenting or whatever, but I'd like to know where I stand."

Jack nodded, "Okay, I care about you, a lot, but one day you're going to die... And sometimes that gets to me, scares me and I feel the need to distance myself... So I go off and find some meaningless fuck. It makes it easier for a bit... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ianto said quietly, running his hand across Jack's stomach, "It's just part of who you are..." He paused as he stroked Jack's stomach, "Are you sure -"

"I haven't slept with anyone else since I got back." Jack interrupted, guessing Ianto's question.

Ianto nodded, "Right, sorry."

"It was a valid question." Jack shrugged, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

Ianto smiled slightly, "Look, I'm not going to ask you not to fuck other people, I don't like it but I understand that sometimes you need it... However we're moving in together Jack, and having a child, so far I've managed to convince myself that what we have is purely physical but -"

"It was never purely physical, let's face it. I really care about you, I... Well I care about you." Jack said quickly, "And the only reason I've been so against calling us a couple is because I knew I was going to lose you someday and I was trying to stop it hurting so much... But now that we're having the baby... Well it's made me realise that maybe I should just make the most of the time we have... Or something soppy like that." Jack shrugged making Ianto laugh.

"Well... I was going to tell my sister that you and I were dating... Not sure how she'll react but..." Ianto shrugged.

"She's your sister, I bet she'll love you no matter what you tell her, even if you tell her the whole truth..." Jack said carefully. Ianto looked up at him in shock and Jack smiled, "We can always retcon her if it goes wrong." He grinned.

Ianto nodded, "I'll think about it." He muttered before resting his head against Jack's chest and closing his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Hmmm...."

Jack smiled, "You sleep then." He said, "We can talk more tomorrow."

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

Jack paced around his office before flopping into the chair and scowling at his door, the others had gone out to catch a rogue Weevil over an hour ago and still weren't back, he was beginning to get worried. He was just about to call them through the comms when his phone rang, "Hello." Jack said quickly, hoping it was one of the team.

_"Jack! Oh it's good to hear your voice, How are you?"_

"Martha." Jack sighed.

_"Miss you too." _The woman said sarcastically having picked up on his tone of voice.

Jack sighed, "Sorry, The team are out on a job and they should be back by now..."

_"Why aren't you with them?"_

"It's... Complicated. Hey, you know when you said you gave the Doctor your old phone? Could I have that number? There's some information I need from the future and only he can pick it up."

_"Sure." _Martha smiled and relayed the number down the phone.

"Thanks honey." Jack smiled, they had a brief conversation about work, Jack asked how Martha's family were doing and so on but Martha could tell that Jack was tense and so said goodbye and hung up fairly soon. Jack paced around his office a bit more before finally he had enough and used the comms to contact Tosh. "Where are you? You should be back by now."

"Jack! Shit sorry, we totally forgot to call you! The stupid spray didn't work, Gwen got hurt so we took her to the hospital to get stitches. She's fine, we've just dropped her off, we'll be about ten minutes." Tosh said.

"Right." Was all Jack could manage to say in reply, he hated feeling so worthless!

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack tilted his head to the side and bit at his lip to hold in a moan as he watched Ianto walk out of the room. Tosh laughed and rolled her eyes, "Every time I look at you you're staring at him." She smiled.

"Well... He is gorgeous!" Jack defended making her laugh even more. Jack leant over to grab a doughnut from the box on the tablet and stared at Tosh in horror when she got there first. "I'm hormonal, you do not want to see me have a lack of doughnuts tantrum!" Jack said.

Tosh raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had to cut out stuff like donoughts when you were pregnant." She said.

Jack frowned, "Owen hasn't mentioned it, he said no to unpasteurised milk, raw eggs and fish that had lots of mercury among other things but never mentioned doughnuts..."

"Oh... Maybe it's different for every pregnancy." Tosh said.

Jack shrugged, "I'll check." He said, pushing the doughnut box towards her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled, Tosh grabbed the doughnut and thanked Jack before leaving the room as well, heading back to her computer. Jack stood up and headed to the window of the briefing room, looking out across the Hub. He grabbed the edge of the table when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, "Shit." Jack managed to pull one of the seats out and sit down quickly, dropping his head onto the table. Slowly the dizzy feeling disappeared and Jack frowned to himself, what the hell was that about? "Jack can you help me with -.... Are you okay?" Gwen frowned at seeing the way Jack was sat, with his head on the table. Jack looked up and was about to admit what had happened when he suddenly realised that Gwen had come to him for help with something, just like Tosh had earlier, if they knew about the dizziness they would probably stop. Probably be worried about stressing him out... Jack didn't want that, he was their Captain, their Leader, he had to be strong for them... "I'm fine, what did you need?"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Jack frowned at the small scrap of paper, not really sure he wanted to do this, it didn't help that Ianto was sending the paper death glares. "He's the only one who can get the information." Jack sighed, reading the number off the paper and typing it into his phone, Ianto simply scowled. "I wont call him if you don't want me to." Jack said finally.

"No, like you said, he's the only one who can get the information that will keep you and our daughter safe, doesn't mean I have to like him though." Ianto muttered.

Jack sighed, "You don't even know him..."

"I know he abandoned you, knowing you were immortal. I know he called you wrong, which you're not." Ianto pointed out. Jack sighed again, he knew there was more to Ianto's dislike of the Doctor but didn't particularly feel like getting into that conversation now. "Just... Be nice okay? For me?" He asked quietly which, for some reason, only seemed to make Ianto scowl more. Jack pressed the call button on his phone and held it to his ear, hearing the dialling tone. 

_"Martha Jones!" _Came the Doctor's voice.

"Jack Harkness actually." Jack grinned.

_"Oh, sorry... thought Miss Jones was the only one with the number.... What can I do for you Jack?"_

"I need a favour..."

_"Oh god."_

"Oi! I just wondered if you could pick up some information packs from a hospital in the fifty first century, a human hospital preferably."

_"What have you done?" _

Jack could almost hear the worry in the Doctor's voice and couldn't quite hide his smile. "Nothing, my Medic is doing some research, I mentioned that men could get pregnant and he wants to know more... So could you pick up one of the packs for me?" Jack asked, noticing Ianto's confused look.

_"A pack on male pregnancy?"_ The Doctor repeated.

"If that's okay."

_"Sure is! I will meet you at that place me and Martha dropped you off. I'll be there in about... Umm... Ten minutes of your time."_

"Thanks! See you soon." Jack grinned.

_"See you Jack." _The Doctor grinned before hanging up, Jack smiled to himself before glancing at Ianto who didn't look any happier than earlier, the young man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Owen walked in, "Jack, can you come and take a look at this body? Something's not right..."

"Sure." Jack said, giving Ianto an apologetic look before following Owen down to the autopsy bay. The body was one that they had picked up that morning, a man who had been mauled to death by a weevil over in Lisvane. "What's up?"

Owen bit at his lip, "See these marks." He said, pointing at them.

"Needle marks, so our guy was a druggie..."

"No, I checked his system. Look at his eye." Owen added, "Left one."

Jack raised the lid of the man's eye, "Another needle mark..."

Owen nodded, "I checked his blood, whatever it was is gone now but... I don't think the Weevil killed him Jack." The medic said quietly, "I think it was used as a cover up. There's something else too... I found his wallet, got a name... Jason Burn, Tosh ran it through the system... His medical records are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?!"

Owen shrugged, "Just gone, wiped... Pretty good hacking too since our Tosh can't even get them back."

Jack frowned, "But that makes no sense." He muttered.

Owen shrugged again, "Tosh and I can continue looking into it if you want." He offered.

"Yeah, thanks Owen. Ianto and I are going out in a minute to meet someone who can give me the information you'll need about the pregnancy." Jack told him.

Owen nodded, "Okay, How are you feeling? Any morning sickness? Stomach cramps?"

"A bit queasy, it comes and goes... And this morning I felt really dizzy for a few seconds." Jack admitted, wincing as Owen scowled and grabbed the machine to check blood pressure, "Next time this happens you tell me instantly, Okay?" The Medic growled, Jack nodded, feeling like a little kid. Owen checked Jack's blood pressure and frowned which made Jack incredibly nervous, "It's a tad on the high side, but then again I have no idea if that's normal or not so..." Owen bit at his lip, "Take it easy for now, once I have that information I'll decide what to do next." He said.

"Sure... Thanks." Jack muttered.

Ianto chose that moment to walk in, he curled his nose up at the dead body before frowning as he saw Jack hooked up to the machines. "What's going on?"

"Stupid twat felt dizzy this morning but didn't bother to mention it until now." Owen growled.

"What?! Is the baby okay?" Ianto asked quickly, scowling at Jack who flushed slightly.

"Yeah, baby's fine." Owen said, "Jack's blood pressure's up but like I said before, that could be normal."

Jack decided to chip in then, "Speaking of, we should go and get that information." He said, wincing when the two men scowled at him.

Finally Owen sighed, "Go. But take it easy."

"Oh he will, don't worry about that." Ianto growled, Jack winced.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"Why did you tell the Doctor that Owen wanted the information for research?" Ianto asked quietly when they were stood alone on the plass waiting for the Doctor, "Why not tell him the truth?"

Jack sighed, "Time lines... I'm probably messing up time lines by having this baby and he isn't going to be happy. I'd rather wait until I have the information I need before telling him, he can yell then." Ianto pulled a face at that and Jack groaned inwardly, knowing he hadn't exactly made the younger man like the Doctor any more. They both watched as the TARDIS materialised in front of them and Jack had to laugh at the way Ianto was attempting not to look impressed. The door to the police box slowly opened and the Doctor walked out, leaning against the door and crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow slightly, "So... When are you due?"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wha- What?" Jack croaked.

"Oh come on Jack, surely you don't think I'm that stupid." The Doctor said, sounding mildly irritated at the thought, "When are you due?" He asked again, moving away from the TARDIS a bit.

Jack continued to stare at the Doctor before turning to scowl at Ianto who was smirking, "Seven months." He muttered finally.

The Doctor nodded, "I expect you realise the importance of making sure no-one outside of Torchwood finds out. time lines and all that..." Jack gaped at the Doctor but the Time Lord ignored him, instead turning to Ianto, "You must be..." He trailed off.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto said, his voice cold, the Doctor didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you Ianto Jones, I'm the doctor!"

"Hmm." Was the only reply the Doctor got and he frowned before turning back to Jack who was still staring at him open mouthed.

Slowly Jack shook his head and blinked a bit, "I... I thought you'd be angry... Time lines and all that." He muttered.

The Doctor raised a slight eyebrow, "If this baby wasn't meant to be then you would know by now. When you mess with time lines there are creatures who make sure you know about it... Just as long as the world doesn't find out about men being able to get pregnant." He seemed surprised when Jack flung his arms around him but smiled anyway and patted the man's back.

"OI! SPACEMAN!" Came a voice from the TARDIS doorway and Jack pulled back from the hug to stare at the red headed woman walking towards them,

"Replaced Martha already?" He asked the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Be nice." Was the reply he got, "Jack this is Donna, Donna this is Jack."

"God, you're gorgeous." Donna grinned.

"Don't. Just don't." The Doctor sighed making Ianto laugh, then he realised who he was laughing with and stopped quickly.

Jack smiled, "Pleased to meet you Donna."

"And you... He's told me all about you. Is it true that you're... You know..."

"Pregnant? Yeah..." Jack said softly, smiling some more as Donna stared at him.

"And immortal?" She asked after a moment, Jack nodded and she stared some more.

"Would you like to come in and meet the team?" Jack asked the Doctor, wanting a change of subject.

The Doctor frowned, "We should probably be off..." He said quietly, "I'll just get you that information." He added, turning to go back into the garden. Ianto scowled as the Doctor walked away and Jack's face fell, he noticed Donna frowning too and then she suddenly turned on her heel and walked after the Doctor. "Are you okay?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand. They looked over as the Doctor and Donna returned, the Doctor handed Jack a file full of papers, "Thanks." Jack said quietly.

Donna cleared her throat and the Doctor winced, "Perhaps, perhaps we could stay for a while." He said quietly.

"Great!" Jack grinned, grabbing the Doctor's arm and dragging him over to the invisible lift before he could change his mind. "I'll lock the TARDIS!" Donna yelled after them, "Bloody men." She added under her breathe, rolling her eyes at Ianto whos tood there feeling a little lost as the lift headed downwards. "You must be the... well the... mother?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"Other father will do." Ianto said, giving a small shake of his head.

Donna grinned, "Other father it is Welshboy! Right, let me lock the TARDIS and we can go find the spaceman, unless you want to have a look inside?" She offered, motioning to the policebox. Ianto shook his head, yes he'd like to look inside, of course he did... But not without Jack. The TARDIS was part of Jack's life, and maybe one day Jack would choose to share it with him...

_**~*~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Oh, you are so coming travelling with us if you make coffee like this!" Donna grinned, "Skinnyboy doesn't seem to even know what coffee is! Prefers tea... Never saw the point in tea myself, not enough caffeine."

"Exactly!" Ianto said.

Owen rolled his eyes as he took his own mug of coffee, "You're not taking Jones." He told Donna, "We need his coffee." Donna laughed at that but Ianto barely noticed, he was too busy staring at where the Doctor and Jack were talking quietly.

Ianto glanced up in surprise when Tosh slid her hand into his, "Come on." She whispered, leading him away from the chatter of the Hub and down into the archives. "Jack came back Ianto." Tosh said gently.

"Yeah, for now..."

"He's not going to go again."

Ianto nodded, "No, no he isn't. Because of the baby... But if he wasn't pregnant... Maybe he would." Ianto trailed off, he gave a gasp as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and looked backwards to find Jack stood there, his face unreadable. Tosh gave a small squeak, muttered some excuse Ianto barely heard, and rushed out of the archives.

"Do you really believe that?" Jack asked quietly, dropping his hand from Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto bit at his lip and looked away, "I... I don't know." He mumbled finally.

Jack's mouth set in a straight line and his lips thinned slightly, "Right." He said before turning and walking away.

"Jack!" Ianto called after him but he was ignored. Ianto sighed and cursed his stupidity before racing after Jack, he was too late, the man was already in the main part of the Hub and engrossed in a conversation with the Doctor. Ianto blushed as the Doctor looked up and gave him a long, hard look before turning back to Jack and wrapping his arm around the man, they headed up to Jack's office. "What did you do this time teaboy?" Owen asked angrily from next to Ianto, having noticed how upset Jack seemed after emerging from the archives. Ianto scowled at him before stalking off to the kitchen, finding Gwen and Donna there in the middle of a conversation about what seemed to be politics but on closer examination turned out to be about politicians backsides. Ianto rolled his eyes and set about making more coffee, a peace offering for Jack...

_**~*~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"I'll be back to see you soon." The Doctor said gently.

"Yeah, can't miss out on seeing the baby!" Donna cooed. "Nice to meet you Captain Gorgeous!" She added with a grin, hugging Jack tightly, "And you lot." She said, nodding to the rest of the team who were stood around.

Jack moved to hug the Doctor and whispered something in his ear, the Doctor grinned and nodded, "How would you lot like to take a look at my ship?" He asked the team. Gwen and Tosh's faces lit up and they followed Donna inside, Owen headed after them, trying not to appear too excited. The Doctor looked between Jack and Ianto before squeezing Jack's shoulder gently and going into the TARDIS. Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto looked at Jack, they both remained silent. Finally Ianto took a deep breathe, "I..."

"Don't." Jack interupted. "Just don't."

"But -"

"Don't."

Ianto sighed, biting at his lip, "Are you still coming over to mine tonight?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Jack sighed, "I need some time..." He added. "I thought, I thought that after everything I'd told you that you would trust me. That you knew why I'd had to leave, and why I'd come back."

"Yeah but -"

"I don't want to listen to explanations Ianto, I just thought you knew me better than all that." Jack said sadly.

Ianto ran his hands through his hair, "I do! I do... I just... I'm sorry." He finished finally, moving to take Jack's hand,

Jack jerked away. "Yeah." he muttered, "But sorry doesn't solve everything."

Ianto nodded, "What now?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. But if you don't trust me then I don't think this is going to work, unless we have that trust then we can't live together, I'm sorry." Jack mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that Ianto appeared to be swaying.

Ianto stared at him for a moment, "Oh." he muttered finally, "Right." He looked away for a moment, blinking back tears, "Is it okay if I head off early? I promised Rhi I'd pop by." Ianto said.

"Sure." Jack said, too distracted by the dizziness he was experiencing to notice how distressed Ianto was. Ianto gave a small nod and turned, walking away from Jack, away from the bay. Jack took a few deep breathes, putting his hand to his head as he watched Ianto leave his line of sight, "You okay?" Came Owen's voice.

"Hmm..." Jack mumbled.

"Jack?" Owen's voice was stern and slightly worried.

"'M dizzy." Jack admitted, squinting at Owen, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Owen's worried face.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think... :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack woke up in the TARDIS medical bay, he frowned as Owen came over, "What happened?"

"Your blood pressure went sky high, it's down now but still not average." Owen said.

Jack paled, "The baby -"

"Is fine. The baby's fine. But you have to be more careful! You have to stop stressing out." Owen ordered angrily, Jack lowered his eyes, "What happened? You have a row with Jones?"

"Ianto! Does he know?" Jack asked quickly.

"I called him, he was already at his sister's by the time I got hold of him. He's on his way over now." Tosh said quietly from the doorway, "I'll go and tell the others you're awake." She added, moving away.

Owen helped Jack sit up, re checking his blood pressure quickly, "Still going down." The medic murmured. more to himself than to Jack, "Which is good. But the information the Doctor got us said your blood pressure should be lower than average during the pregnancy! Not higher!" He scowled at Jack, "What happened?!"

"I... I just felt dizzy. Nothing triggered it."

"Bollocks!" Owen yelled, slamming a tray of needles down, he opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the Doctor bounding into the room and hugging Jack tightly.

"I was worried about you!" The Time Lord said, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead, "You have to take it easy, for the baby's sake as much as your own."

"Were you and Jones rowing?" Owen asked, sounding calmer now.

"No... Well... Kind of." Jack mumbled, pulling away from the Doctor's hug. "He doesn't trust me so... So I said we couldn't move in together."

Owen frowned, "What did Ianto say?"

Jack shrugged, "Not much, just sort of said 'Oh' before asking if he could go home early." He said, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

"He didn't try and argue it?" The medic asked in surprise.

"Why would he bother? He's been looking for a way out since he found out I was pregnant." Jack muttered, but even as he said the words he knew they were a lie, Ianto had wanted them to have this baby, had wanted them to work together.

"Jack... Maybe you should talk to him, properly. Sit down and talk this through." Owen said gently. "But no stressing out!" He said quickly. "You need to understand each other for your daughters sake."

"What's the point in that?" The Doctor chipped in, "Mr Jones has obviously made up his mind not to trust Jack... Even after you told him why you'd been away." He added, looking at Jack.

Jack pulled a face, "Maybe he's right to... I mean, he gets why I had to stay away, but I did still leave in the first place..."

"For a good reason!" The Doctor pointed out, earning himself a scowl from Owen.

"Could you go and get Jack a cup of tea please." The medic said through gritted teeth, the Doctor frowned, as if wondering what he had done wrong, before leaving the room. "Jack, Look, it's tough for Ianto okay? You've been flirting with the Doctor all morning, and you may not even notice you do it but Ianto does. I don't know the whole story about you leaving, but I do know you went with the Doctor, and Ianto very likely feels threatened by your relationship with him." Owen said quietly.

"Yeah... I know." Jack sighed, "I noticed this morning before the Doctor even arrived but I didn't call him on it, I didn't tell him that he had nothing to worry about... I should talk to him shouldn't I?"

Owen nodded, "He'll be here soon, and now you're awake the Doctor can leave like he was about to. Then you and Ianto can go for a walk or go back to Ianto's. But seriously Jack, you have to take it easy... Please?" Owen half begged. "High blood pressure is more dangerous than it sounds." He decided not to mention the many miscarriages he'd witnessed when working at the Hospital, Jack didn't need to know that, not yet, however if the older man continued to stress himself out and sneak coffee, like Owen knew he had been, then Owen would tell him all about it in detail, anything to scare him into taking better care.

"I will." Jack mumbled, meaning it, the day's events had freaked him out a bit.

"Are you okay?!" Ianto asked as he rushed into the room.

"I'm fine." Jack said, the Welshman ignored him, instead looking at Owen who nodded his agreement to Jack's statement.

Ianto sank down onto the bed next to Jack, resting his hand on the man's stomach, "I was so worried... Was this my fault?" He half mumbled.

"It was a mix of everything." Owen said, "Including Jack being stubborn and not following rules." Jack winced, caught out. Ianto frowned but said nothing, instead wrapping his arms around Jack and burying his head in the man's shoulder, Jack held him back tightly, running his hands through Ianto's hair, "I'm sorry." Ianto whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Jack said, "I shouldn't have just walked off, I should have talked to you properly."

Ianto gave a small sniffle which was when Owen noticed the man was crying, shit, "Gonna go check on that tea." The medic mumbled, rushing from the room, not wanting to have to deal with the emotional men.

"I do trust you." Ianto told Jack's neck, "I promise I do!"

"I know, I know... We need to have a proper good talk." Jack said quietly, "But first we should get out of the TARDIS so that Donna and the Doctor can get on their way." Ianto pulled back and looked at Jack with a frown, Jack just kissed him gently before wiping his eyes, "Come on." He said softly, leading him out of the med bay. The Doctor tried to argue, said that he should stick around to take care of Jack, to which Jack had responded that he could take care of himself, he was used to it. The look of pure agony and self hatred on the Doctor's face had Jack mumbling apologies for the next twenty minutes until Donna stepped in, "Spaceman. You promised me a trip to Rome!"

"So I did!" The Doctor grinned, although it didn't reach his eyes, he turned to Jack, "Call if you need anything."

"Of course." Jack said, hugging the Doctor, the Doctor squeezed him tightly before letting go, waving to everyone else and heading into the TARDIS.

"You look after yourself." Donna ordered Jack before following the Doctor. The Torchwood team watched as the TARDIS disappeared, Jack slid his hand into Ianto's making the younger man flush slightly before smiling. "Can you lot hold fort for a bit?" Jack asked the rest of the team, "Ianto and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in time for you to get home to Rhys for dinner." He added with a grin towards Gwen who smiled thankfully.

"We'll be fine." Tosh said.

Jack nodded, smiling some more before turning to Ianto as the others headed back into the Hub, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind." Ianto said quietly.

"Let's go to a beach!" Jack grinned.

"You're meant to be taking it easy." Ianto pointed out, Jack pouted and Ianto sighed, "Fine, let's go to the beach... Even though it's freezing." Jack kissed Ianto then, grabbing the back of his head and thrusting his tongue into Ianto's mouth, he didn't pull back until they were both breathless and panting. "Duw." Ianto murmured.

Jack grinned, having some idea of what the word meant, "Come on." He said, leading Ianto over to the car park.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

Jack and Ianto strolled along the beach, Jack was pleasently surprised that Ianto let him hold his hand since the younger man was usually against public displays of affection. "I should have talked to you properly about the Doctor before he arrived." Jack murmured finally, "I'm sorry."

"No... I..." Ianto let out an almost growl and tugged his hand away from Jack's, running it through his hair, "I was just being an idiot. I do trust you... I know you wont leave again, it was just having him there..." Ianto sighed and turned away, staring out at the sea. "Did you know that when you talk about him, or to him, your face lights up? You actually look properly happy, like you have no problems at all..." Ianto said, still not looking at him.

Jack winced, "I... the Doctor saved me. I mean he literally saved my life but more than that he saved me from myself, when I met him I was a mess, a con man... He made me better. I fell in love with him soon after that, thought it was pointless because he only had eyes for Rose..."

"But?" Ianto prompted, not turning around.

"The TARDIS crash landed somewhere, the Doctor ordered Rose to stay inside because she hurt her ankle in the crash. He and I went to investigate only to get caught up in a snow storm and get stuck in some small abandoned hut for three days."

Ianto bit at his lip, "You slept with him?"

"Yes."

"Only then or...?"

"No, a few times after we got back to the TARDIS." Jack admitted, "Look, I loved him insanely, I think he simply wanted someone to be close... Then he left me on satellite five... But this was years ago, hundreds for me. I'll probably always love him a little bit, but he's a different man now, and so am I." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. "He's going to live for a long time, not forever like I am but for a long time... Because of that I can talk to him a bit more, he knows what it's like to watch the people you love grow old." Jack's voice caught in his throat, "You mean a hell of a lot to me Ianto Jones, and I would never betray you with the Doctor."

Ianto frowned, finally turning to look at Jack, "But you said you needed -"

"Meaningless fucks. But nothing with the Doctor could be meaningless... Nothing will happen between the Doctor and I." Jack said quietly, hating the confusion in Ianto's eyes, "He's no threat to us Ianto. And I'm sorry I was flirting with him, I didn't even notice I was doing it..."

Ianto gave a small smile, "It's fine, you weren't flirting any more than usual." He murmured, running his hand along Jack's jaw line, "And I get that your relationship with the Doctor is complicated, I can't even begin to try to understand it... So forgive my occasional jealousy."

"Of course." Jack said, kissing Ianto gently.

Ianto smiled, pressing his hand to Jack's stomach, "You know, I think you're getting a bump..." He said, wanting a change in subject.

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Let me know what you think... :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ianto lay back against the edge of his sofa, smiling slightly as he looked over at Jack who was fast asleep, curled up in the armchair. It had been a week since the Doctor had left and they were slowly getting back to normal, they'd even found a house to move into, it had a large garden which Ianto liked because that meant there would be plenty of room for their daughter to play in when she got older. Ianto and Jack had agreed to tell Rhiannon everything, including about Torchwood, later that day, she was coming over to the flat. Ianto wasn't too sure about it, not because she'd be bothered about him seeing Jack, but because she'd be bothered about the danger he was in at Torchwood, he was pretty sure there'd be an argument about it. Jack let out a small snuffle in his sleep and rubbed his nose against the arm of the chair making Ianto snort, he got off the sofa and walked over to Jack, shaking the man's shoulder gently, "Huh?" Jack moaned, trying to move away from Ianto's hand.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" Ianto asked gently.

Jack looked up and gave a smirk, "Well that depends." He drawled before spoiling it with a yawn.

Ianto smiled and leant over, kissing Jack softly, "Go to bed." He said, "I'll wake you up an hour or so before Rhi arrives so you can take a shower."

"You saying I smell?" Jack asked as he pulled himself out of the chair, Ianto simply smirked in reply, bending down to kiss Jack's stomach, he frowned when Jack pulled a face and moved away, "I'm fat." The older man grumbled. Ianto sighed, they'd had this conversation at least ten times since he had mentioned that Jack was getting a bump, and the man was only just four months pregnant! What the hell was it going to be like when he was ready to give birth?!

"Jack, it barely shows Honey, besides, it's not fat... That's our baby." Ianto said, stroking Jack's stomach, "That bump is proof of our little girl."

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, "I know... I know..." He muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's neck before yawning again.

"Bed!" Ianto ordered, moving away.

"Yes sir!" Jack drawled and headed through to the bedroom, Ianto smiled as he watched him go. Once the door had closed behind Jack, Ianto glanced at the clock, he had around four hours until Rhiannon would be arriving... Ianto sighed and sat back down on the sofa, pulling the coffee table towards him and getting started on some paperwork.

**_~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~_**

Ianto led Rhiannon into the living room where Jack was sat, "Oh, Mary was right, he is handsome." Were Rhiannon's first words, Ianto stared at her, "What?" He croaked finally.

"Well Mary said she'd seen you in town with a bloke and that you looked close, so I told her, I said you've been with girls and she said no girl was getting her feet under that table... So what? You gone bender?"

"Rhiannon!" Ianto whined,covering his face with his hands as Jack started to laugh. "This is Jack." Ianto sighed eventually, "He's my... partner." He added, hesitating slightly.

Rhiannon gave a small nod, "Pleased to meet you Jack, I'm Rhiannon." She said, extending her hand, Jack smiled and shook it.

"Would you like a drink?" Ianto asked his sister quietly.

"Coffee'd be great." She said in reply, sitting down in the armchair. Ianto headed into the kitchen and made them all some coffee, slipping the retcon pills into his pocket, just in case. When he got back into the living room Rhiannon was asking Jack about his life, his job, if he had family... "Rhi." Ianto interrupted, handing her the coffee, "There's some other stuff we need to tell you, important stuff."

"More important than you being bender?"

"Yes." Ianto ground out, trying to ignore the flush creeping up his face, he sat down next to Jack.

Rhiannon frowned, "Go on then." She prompted.

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's as the Welshman took a deep breathe, "Jack's my boss." He started, "We work for an organisation called Torchwood -"

"Torchwood?! The Torchwood? The secret government organisation?!" Rhiannon gasped.

"We're not under the goverment, we're kinda outside it..." Jack said slowly.

Ianto frowned at his sister, "How do you know about Torchwood?!"

"Ianto honey, everyone in Cardiff knows about Torchwood. Most people think you're like MI5, some even think you catch aliens!" Rhiannon laughed, stopping when she saw the expressions on their faces. "What?"

Ianto bit his lip, "We do... Catch aliens... Well sort of." He muttered.

"Don't be daft!" Rhiannon snorted, Ianto and Jack simply watched her, "But.... But really? Have you been smoking pot again?!" She asked Ianto.

"Pot?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Later." Ianto said, "Rhi... It's the truth okay, you know it is, just think about it... All these stupid lies about the government infecting the water supply..." He trailed off as his sister's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" Rhiannon gasped, reminding Ianto a lot of Gwen. "You hunt aliens for a living?!" Jack nodded and gave her a brief explanation about the rift, Ianto winced as Rhiannon's expression grew more and more angry, "It's too dangerous." She snapped finally.

Ianto sighed, "I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He said.

"I bet you got him into this!" Rhiannon yelled at Jack, standing up and beginning to pace.

"It ahd nothign to do with Jack! I already worked for Torchwood in London, when we got attacked I moved down here."

"Attacked?!" Rhiannon yelped, Ianto bit at his lip before explaining, as quickly as possible, about the battle of canary wharf. "See, I said it was dangerous!" Rhiannon yelled.

Ianto gritted his teeth, "Rhi, It's more than just my job, it's my life, it's what I love doing. And there's no way Jack is going to let anything like Canary Wharf happen here..." He tried to explain. Rhiannon pursed her lips but sat back down, "There is something else." Ianto added hesitantly.

"What more could there possibly be?!"

"Jack's a time traveller, from the fifty first century." Ianto blurted out.

Rhiannon blinked, "Well... I believed the alien thing so I can accept this." She muttered.

Jack nodded, "Umm... In my time, human's have sort of progressed... Men can get pregnant." Unfortunately Jack said this as Rhiannon took a swig of coffee, causing her to spit it out.

"Bloody hell... Wait, why are you -... Ianto Jones! Did you get your boyfriend up the duff?!" She yelled before, "Shit, that's not something I ever thought I'd say..." She added, Jack held back his laughter. "You're pregnant?" Rhiannon asked Jack.

"Yes." Jack replied. Rhiannon stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen, Jack and Ianto exchanged looks and Ianto fingered the retcon in his pocket, when Rhiannon re-emerged she was carrying a glass of whisky, "Is this the only alcohol you have?"

"Well Jack's not allowed to drink and I don't really have the time to... If I really wanted I'd just go shopping." Ianto pointed out.

Rhiannon gave a half shrug to show that Ianto had a point, then she downed the drink in one go before sitting back down, "When are you due?"

"Six months." Jack replied quietly.

Rhiannon nodded, "Well what's the plan? Do you have a house? Because you can't raise the baby in this flat? And what will you do when it's born? Will you both keep working?" She asked.

Ianto smiled, if Rhiannon was shooting out questions then she wasn't in too much of a shock. "We've bought a house. We're moving in next month, and we'll probably get a Nanny, Jack has someone in mind, someone who knows about Torchwood."

"Well if that falls through there's always space at mine, I'm still doing the childminding and have a couple of quite young ones now." Rhiannon said, Ianto nodde,d he'd keep that in mind, "So... How does it work, the birth? I mean... Do you change or -"

"Oh god no!" Jack yelled, "Cesarean." He explain, swatting at Ianto's arm as the younger man burst out laughing.

"Your face!" Ianto chuckled.

Jack ignored him, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out the scan, handing it to Rhiannon, "That's your niece."

Rhiannon gaped at the picture, "Shit... I mean... Shit... This just makes it all real now."

"You have no idea." Ianto said, moving so that he was closer to Jack and resting his hand on the other man's knee.

Rhiannon sighed, "I was going to yell at you about being irresponsible but... Well she's just too cute."

"She's a blob." Ianto laughed, earning himself another swat on the arm from Jack. "Rhi... You know this has to stay secret right? Not even Johnny can know."

Rhiannon nodded, "Of course, I'll just tell him you adopted, if he thinks its a bit soon I'll spin him some line about you being together for a long time but being too worried about our reactions to admit it, which is kind of the truth anyway, right?"

"No... It wasn't that... It was just complicated, after everything that happened with Lisa. I was kind of discovering myself a bit and I wanted to know who I was before I told you lot anything." Ianto tried to explain.

Rhiannon smiled, "Don't worry about it." She was about to say something else when her phone went off, she rolled her eyes after looking at the display, "Johnny? What's up? Can't I leave you alone with the kids for more than five minutes?!... He did what?... Right... I'll be home in a minute, just chuck him under a cold shower and get him a bucket to puke into... No I don't care if he doesn't want a cold shower... Right... See you in a bit." Rhiannon hung up and looked at Ianto, "David got drunk with a bunch of his friends."

"He's eleven!" Ianto said in shock, Rhiannon simply raised an eyebrow and Ianto flushed, "Point taken." He grumbled earning a confused look off Jack.

"I better go." Rhiannon said, "I'll phone you tomorrow okay? I want to know everything, all your plans and stuff." She ordered, handing the scan picture back to Jack who told her to keep it, "Thanks." She leant over and gave him a quick hug before doing the same to Ianto, kissing her brother's forehead before leaving.

"That went surprisingly well." Ianto said when he heard the front door close.

"Hmmm... I was expecting hysterics... or fainting." Jack admitted making Ianto laugh and snuggle into him further. Jack grinned, "So... Tell me about the pot smoking and the drunk eleven year olds..."

**_~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~_**

* * *

**_Let me know what you think, next chapter will include talks of Ianto's childhood._**

**_~*~*~*~  
_**

**I have a new story up called Sarah Jane's son, you can find it at my profile, here is the summary: **_Ianto Jones' life with the added twist of him being Sarah Jane Smith's stepson. How does she react to his adventures at torchwood and his relationship with Jack? _**If you like the sound of it then head over and take a look.**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: _Unexpected._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**When Jack finds out finds out he is pregnant how will Team Torchwood cope?**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, MPreg, swearing, angst_  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OMC, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Unexpected.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ianto groaned, "I lived on a rough estate okay?! There wasn't much to at the age of eleven but nick your friends dad's whisky and get drunk. You only do it the once and then never again, trust me. Once you've done that at the age of eleven you barely even contemplate getting drunk when you're older!"

"Did you get yelled at?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Not much, not as much as David will be... See I got pissed a week or so after my mum died, I was just lashing out more than anything..." Ianto shrugged, smiling slightly as Jack tightened his grip on him. "David's not a bad kid." Ianto said, moving the subject away from his own childhood, "He's just trying to impress some of the older kids on the estate. But once Rhi's dealt with him he'll never drink again!" He laughed.

"She is a bit scary." Jack admitted making Ianto laugh some more and press a kiss to the man's neck. "Tell me about your childhood..." Jack said gently.

Ianto frowned, "You've seen my notes." He muttered.

"Yeah but... It's not the same is it? Not like having you tell me..." Jack said, running his fingers through Ianto's hair and making Ianto lean into him some more. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Jack added softly, sensing Ianto's discomfort.

Ianto sighed, "I... I just...It's difficult." He muttered, "My mam was ill, for as long as I can remember, she spent days in bed, depression the Doctor's said. My da found it hard to cope... He used to lose his temper a lot." Ianto gave a small shrug, "My mam topped herself when I was eleven... Dad's temper got worse... Then when I was fifteen he had a heart attack."

"When you say he had a temper...?" Jack trailed off.

Ianto looked away, "He just yelled a lot... Sometimes when I pushed him too far he'd hit me... It wasn't his fault, he was just stressed." Ianto shrugged, biting at his lip, Jack squeezed him tightly before kissing Ianto gently. "It didn't matter to me... I loved him no matter what... When he died I lost it, went shoplifting, started smoking dope. I moved in with Rhiannon and her husband then, since I was still underage. Rhiannon was great, she put up with all my crap even though she had David to look after at the time, even Johnny was pretty decent about everything I was doing, he was the one who finally snapped me out of it, showed me how much stress I was putting Rhi under. I moved to London with my mate Dale when I was sixteen, I just wanted to get away from Cardiff... Then I got a job at Torchwood and you know the rest." Ianto looked at Jack with wide eyes, "I'm not proud of some of the things I've done in my life Jack... The shoplifting and drugs..."

"You were grieveing... It's natural." Jack assured him. "People always do silly things when they're grieving."

"Like trying to kill myself?" Ianto whispered, "Does that count?"

The room went silent before Jack swallowed hard, "What?" He croaked finally, aware his lover was sharing something he probably hadn't told many people.

Ianto nodded, "I took a bunch of pills... Johnny found me and made me puke before dragging my ass to the hospital. That's when I realised how selfish I was being, that there was no way Rhi could cope with losing me too."

"Oh Ianto." Jack said, kissing the man's head.

"I'm so pleased Johnny found me you know..." Ianto said, "I didn't really want to die..."

Jack nodded, "Good, death is overrated." He muttered making Ianto snort. "There's nothing on your records..." Jack added quietly.

Ianto winced, "I may have cleared them of stuff like that to make sure you hired me..." He mumbled, "If you dig deep enough you can find the information, I'm hardly great with computers. But you wouldn't notice the hacking unless you were actually looking for it."

"Oh." Jack said and Ianto winced again, noticing Jack loosen his grip slightly, "You know you should have told me that before right?"

"I know." Ianto sighed, "I just... Straight after the thing with Lisa I didn't want to admit I'd betrayed you even more... and it's just never come up since." He said guiltily.

Jack pursed his lips and made the younger man look at him, "First thing tomorrow you get those records back, they could be important, especially if you get injured and aren't able to talk to us." He said sternly. Ianto nodded, avoiding his lover's eyes, Jack leant down and kissed the younger man, "Daft sod." He smiled affectionately, Ianto blushed slightly before nuzzling his head against Jack's chest. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until Jack's wrist strap beeped, making them both groan.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

"Ianto, could you go wait in the tourist office?" Jack asked quietly, "I have an important visitor arriving in a while to help out with this case. It's Martha Jones, UNIT insisted on sending someone so I begged for her."

"Sure." Ianto grinned, glad Martha was coming since he knew how much Jack missed the woman.

"Thanks babe..." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto, Ianto rested his head against Jack's forehead for a moment when they parted and stroked the man's stomach before heading off up to the tourist office. Ianto sat in the desk by the chair and flicked the computer on, whilst he waited for it to load he sorted out some of the leaflets and pamphlets that had somehow got out of place, Ianto would never understand how they managed to move so often, although he had his suspicions that it was something to do with Owen trying to annoy him. Once the computer had logged on Ianto connected it to the Hub CCTV feed so that he could keep an eye on what was going on, he also signed into their internal messenger.

_Sato says: Hey, You okay? You seemed quiet this morning._

_Jones says: Just tired, we told my sister about the baby yesterday, and all about Torchwood._

_Sato says: Shit, how did she react?_

_Jones says: Not bad actually, I'll tell you about it later._

_Harper says: Oi you two! Stop nattering. Tosh I'm gonna do that autopsy now, you wanna be the witness?"_

_Sato says: Sure why not. See you later Ianto._

_Jones says: Yeah, see you._

Ianto leant back in his chair as he watched the screen, seeing Owen head towards the med bay followed by Tosh. Jack and Gwen insisted on going too much to the Medic's irritation. "Documents on the body identify the victim as a Meredyth Roberts." Jack said, struggling slightly with the name.

"No obvious signs of violence." Owen noted.

Ianto looked up as the door opened a young black woman walked in, showing him her ID, "Go ahead." Ianto smiled, nodding to the door he'd just opened, "He's expecting you." As he watched her smile and walk away Ianto hit the comms button, "Jack, your VIP visitor is here." He said before locking the tourist office door and following Martha.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Ianto knocked on Jack's office door, "Come in!"

"Coffee." Ianto smiled, "And tea." He added quickly as he nudged the door open with his hip and moved to put the small tray of drinks on Jack's desk.

"Thanks." Jack said, taking his mug of tea and pouting when Martha took a swig of coffee and gave a groan of pleasure,

"Jack said you made great coffee... But this is amazing." The woman smiled.

Ianto flushed, "Thank you." He murmured, blushing some more as Jack pulled him down onto his knee.

"So... You excited about the baby?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, and a bit nervous." Ianto admitted, smiling as Jack wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place. Martha smirked knowingly and Jack raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'Don't' and making Ianto frown, "What am I missing."

"Nothing." Jack said innocently, Ianto continued to look at him suspiciously, noting the pink tinge to Jack's cheeks he frowned some more, Jack never got embarrassed.

"I should get back to work." Ianto said, moving to get off Jack's knee but the man held him close. "Jack." Ianto half growled.

Jack pouted, "I'm the boss." He whined, "Surely I should say when you have to work."

"Jack, there's a load of paperwork that needs doing." Ianto pointed out, "And if Martha's sticking around then you should give her a tour." He added.

Jack continued to pout but finally sighed, "Sure..." He mumbled, releasing Ianto and giving a squeak of surprise as the man turned around to kiss him before standing up and leaving.

"He's gorgeous!" Ianto heard Martha say as he left the room. Tosh, who was walking up to Jack's office and also heard the comment, laughed as the man's face turned crimson,

"Shut up." Ianto grumbled good naturedly, "Or I'll make you feed Myfanwy." He snorted as Tosh winced, made quick excuses and disappeared into Jack's office.

Ianto smirked to himself as he headed into the main section of the Hub, "Oi! Ianto, any chance of a coffee?" Owen yelled, sounding surprisingly nice for once because he was too distracted by work to remember to be mean.

"Sure." Ianto sighed, "That's what I'm here for." He added under his breathe, scowling to himself as he headed into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Gwen in there, leaning against one of the counters, her eyes were red and Ianto frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... Fine." Gwen said, blatently lying.

"You sure Gwennie?"

Gwen let out a sigh, "Just this stupid wedding! It's doing my head in... The caterer's double booked, my mam's being a pain... Rhys' mam's worse... And I'm gonna look so fat! I just... Gah! I wish it was just me, Rhys and a couple of witnesses to be honest."

Ianto smiled, "No you don't... Let's face it, you've been dreaming about this day since you were about five. And it might be a pain in the ass now but it'll be perfect on the day... And I saw a picture of that dress... You'll look gorgeous."

"You think?" Gwen whispered.

Ianto nodded, "It wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He pointed out and Gwen smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Diolch." She whispered quietly in his ear, he simply grinned in reply, releasing her and pushing her off in the direction of her desk so that he could make Owen's coffee.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**For those of you who don't know, 'Diolch' means thank you in Welsh.**_

_**Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Not the best day ever..._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Jack paced around his office, Owen was lying unconscious in the autopsy bay with a godamned bullet in his shoulder! And according to Martha the only reason the bullet had hit his shoulder and not his heart was because Ianto had shoved him out of the way. Jack collapsed onto the sofa, what if the bullet had hit Ianto instead? What if he'd died... Their child would have had only one father... Shit.... "You okay?" Gwen asked from the doorway.

Jack looked up and nodded before suddenly shaking his head, "No." He whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Come here." Gwen said, walking over to him and drawing him into a hug,

Jack sobbed into Gwen's shoulder, "What if he'd died?" He asked, not sure if he was talking about Owen or Ianto anymore.

"But he didn't." Gwen pointed out, cradling Jack close as he continued to shake with sobs, "Jack you have to calm down, for the baby's sake." Jack tried to calm down but he couldn't seem to get his breathing sorted, "Jack?" Gwen said, starting to panic now, when he didn't reply she pulled back from the hug and raced out of the office, yelling for Ianto because Martha and Tosh were busy with Owen.

"Hey, Jack come on." Ianto said as he walked into the office and sat next to Jack, rubbing the man's back, "It's okay, we're all okay. But if you don't calm down then the baby wont be."

Having Ianto there helped and Jack calmed his breathing but the second he got his thoughts together he leapt up, "You could have died!"

Ianto sighed, "Yeah... Look can we talk about this later? You need to relax and I need to talk to UNIT and make sure they know about the Pharm."

Jack scowled, "Fine." He muttered, "I want to see Owen." He added, Ianto pulled a face, obviously not thinking the man was up to it but one look at Jack's expression told him not to argue and so instead he led Jack down into the Hub, to the stairs of the autopsy bay. Martha looked up as she heard them approach, "He's going to be fine, should wake up soon." She smiled.

"Thank god." Jack murmured, clutching onto the railing.

Tosh grinned at Ianto, "That's twice you've got a bullet put in his shoulder!" She said making him laugh and blush slightly.

Martha frowned, "What am I missing?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Tosh promised, washing her hands, "Any chance of a coffee?" She asked Ianto.

"Sure thing." he said, squeezing Jack's shoulder gently before going to the small kitchen.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Two hours later Owen was sat curled up on the sofa covered in a duvet, his shoulder was strapped up and he was slightly dopey due to the strong painkillers he had taken. Jack was sat next to him, a cushion cuddled to his chest and his feet pulled up onto the sofa. "Are you okay?" Owen asked quietly.

Jack stared at him, "Am I okay?! You're the one who got shot!"

"Yes but I know that I'm okay." Owen said, rolling his eyes, "What I don't know is if you're okay."

Jack shrugged, "I was so worried... I should never have let you go. You could have died! Ianto could have..." Jack trailed off, clutching his cushion even closer.

"It's the risk we take." Owen said quietly.

Jack nodded, "I know... And usually it's fine but today I just..."

"Hormones." Owen said knowingly, earning himself a scowl off Jack, "What? It's a well known fact that people are more emotional when pregnant." Owen shrugged before yelping as his shoulder throbbed with pain.

"Idiot." Jack muttered.

Owen rolled his eyes before sighing, "Look, I know you're angry at Ianto for putting himself in danger like that but... Well truth is he saved my life." The medic said.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, I know... And I am so glad of that Owen."

"'Course you are, 'Cause I'm amazing." Owen grinned.

Jack laughed before becoming serious again, "It's just... When I think of how close we came to losing the two of you today... It terrifies me. My daughter could have lost her father..."

"But she didn't." Owen pointed out, "And you have to focus on that."

Jack let out a sigh, "Yeah... I know." He murmured.

Owen gave a small smile, "Do me a favor and keep a close eye on Tosh. It was an automatic reaction when that bastard shot me for her to just shoot back but I think she's a little bit freaked out that she killed him." The medic said, giving a small yawn and leaning back against the sofa.

"Will do." Jack promised, looking up as Ianto walked over.

"UNIT said they'd take control of the pharm now, Mace promised to send over the paperwork so you know what's going on." The welshman told Jack who nodded, "Can I get you anything?" Ianto asked both Jack and Owen.

Owen nodded, "Mug of tea would be nice."

"Same." Jack said when Ianto looked at him, Ianto nodded and walked off leaving Owen giving Jack an irritated look, "What?!" The immortal snapped.

"He saved my life Jack, give the guy a break." Owen said angrily, "I highly doubt he was trying to almost get killed."

Jack sighed again, "Yeah... I'll talk to him later." He muttered, Owen nodded, satisfied.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Ianto was sat cross legged on the floor of the archives staring into space when Jack went to look for him a few hours later. The younger man looked up as Jack walked in, "Hows Owen?" He asked quietly.

"Fast asleep, painkillers knocked him out." Jack said, moving to sit next to Ianto, giving a small grunt as he slid to the floor, "I may need help getting up again." He grumbled and Ianto snorted, "Look I... I'm sorry I was so off with you earlier... I was just scared. All of this has made me think about our daughter's future..." Jack said.

"Me too." Ianto admitted, "And I'm terrified that I might die before I get to know her but... I can't give this up Jack, Torchwood is my life now. We'll just have to take each day as it comes." He said and Jack nodded his agreement, taking Ianto's hand in his own. Ianto smiled and leant his head against Jack's shoulder, Jack used his spare hand to stroke Ianto's hair and thye sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until Jack broke it with a question about the new house. "So... How much stuff do you have left to pack?"

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

_**Shock moves.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Ianto flopped down onto the sofa next to Jack and gave a small smile, "Nearly unpacked." He said, Jack gave a humming noise in reply, his eyes closed and his feet propped up on the coffee table. "You want some tea?" Ianto asked, giving a small smile when he got the same humming noise in reply, "Or maybe you should go and lie down for a bit..." Ianto said with a smile.

"Don' wanna move." Jack mumbled, turning his head and resting it on Ianto's shoulder.

"You'll get back ache." Ianto pointed out,

"Don' care."

Ianto sighed, "Come on Jack..." Jack opened his eyes and pouted but let Ianto help him up and lead him into the bedroom. Jack sat on the bed and let Ianto help him out of his clothes before helping him into the bed and pulling the covers over him, "Get some sleep Jack," Ianto said quietly.

"Lie with me." Jack mumbled, Ianto gave a small smile and pulled his shoes and socks off, then he continued to strip off until he was only in his boxers, then he climbed into the bed next to Jack and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing his hand to Jack's baby bump. Jack gave a small smile "Thank you." He murmured and pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips.

"No problem." Ianto said quietly, kissing Jack back for a second or two before pulling back and resting his forehead on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled against Ianto's hair and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Ianto smiled and waited until Jack had been asleep for a while before he climbed out of the bed, pulling his trousers back on before heading into the kitchen, beginning to unpack some more of the boxes.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Ianto had just finished putting some books on the new bookshelves when the doorbell rang, he frowned to himself and went to answer it, wondering who it was. "Umm... Hi." He said having opened the door to find a rather gorgeous woman stood there. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were big and blue, she looked a bit like one of the china dolls Rhiannon used to collect.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, I live next door." The woman smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Oh hi... I'd invite you in but it's kind of a mess." Ianto said, _and my pregnant, male, partner is asleep._

The woman smiled some more, "Don't worry about it." She said, clearly ogling Ianto's bare chest, "Umm... This is kind of embarrassing, since it's meant to be the other way around but... Well was wondering if you had any spare milk. I'm all out and I'm far too lazy to walk to the shop... Plus the car's all broken so..."

"Sure, we have milk." Ianto said, "I'll be right back." He added, heading inside and to the fridge, grabbing one of the cartons of milk and taking it back outside, "Here you go." He said, handing it over.

"Thanks..." Tanya grinned.

Ianto gave a small shrug, "So what's up with your car?"

"God I dunno, just wont start." The woman said.

Ianto smiled, "I can take a look at it sometime if you want, I'm kind of busy now but maybe tomorrow?"

"Great! Thank you!" Tanya grinned, "Well thanks for the milk... I should be getting back. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Ianto said, watching as the woman walked away, unable to help but watch her hips sway, Ianto rolled his eyes at his behaviour, _perv_. When Ianto closed the front door and turned to go back into the kitchen he was surprised to find a, very naked and angry looking, Jack. "Thought you were asleep." Ianto said.

Jack scowled, "I'm sure you did." He growled. Ianto frowned, wondering what was wrong, he didn't bother asking though, knowing that he'd only annoy the man further. "So who was she?" Jack asked moodily, his hands on his hips.

Ianto frowned and then gave a small laugh, "You're jealous! Oh my god Jack..."

"I saw the way you were looking at her!" Jack growled, scowling at Ianto even more when the younger man rolled his eyes. "I'm the one carrying your baby! You shouldn't be looking at anyone but me!"

Ianto snorted, "Have you heard yourself? Do you know how hypocritical you sound?!"

"You're mine!" Jack snapped, grabbing hold of Ianto's arm.

"You're hurting me!" Ianto said, trying to yank his arm away.

Jack pursed his lips, "I don't want to see you looking at anyone else." He said angrily, "EVER!"

"All right! Okay!" Ianto whimpered, the look on Jack's face scaring him.

Jack gave a short nod, kissing Ianto roughly before releasing him, "You're mine." He hissed before walking out of the room. Ianto stood there, staring after Jack, he slowly raised a hand to his bruised arm and frowned when he realised how much he was shaking. Ianto took several deep breathes and quickly walked into the bedroom, pulling on a tee-shirt and his shoes, then he picked up his phone, dialling a number quickly, "Tosh, It's me."

"Ianto! Are you okay? You sound a little off."

"I... I don't know." Ianto whispered, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself, bolting it. "I'm a little freaked out." He admitted before explaining what had happened.

"Oh god... That doesn't seem like something Jack would do." Tosh said and Ianto could almost hear her frown.

"No... I know, that's why it's freaked me out so much." Ianto muttered.

Tosh made a humming sound, "You know, It's probably just hormones. Pregnancy is meant to make people paranoid, and Jack probably doesn't realise his own strength, I doubt he was trying to hurt you."

"I don't know..." Ianto frowned.

"Go and talk to him, tell him you wont stand for being treated this way, if he tries anything else then just leave, we'll deal with it tomorrow." Tosh said.

Ianto frowned, "I... Okay." He murmured, trying to ignore the shake in his voice.

"It'll be fine Ianto, I promise." Tosh said gently, "Although maybe you should take your stun gun..."

"Not funny Tosh!" Ianto said, although he was laughing.

"Call me in a bit yeah? Just to tell me everything's okay or to ask if you can kip on the couch." Tosh said.

Ianto sighed, "Yeah... Yeah I will. Thanks for the chat Tosh."

"No problem hun." And then Tosh hung up, leaving Ianto leaning against the sink. He examined his arm, wincing as he touched the bruises forming, then he took a deep breathe and left the bathroom.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Guilt._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Ianto gave a small gasp when he saw Jack sat on the sofa, his head in his hands and his shoulder's shaking with sobs. "Jack?" Ianto said quietly, making the man look up in surprise.

"I thought you'd gone!" He sobbed.

Ianto shook his head, "No, I was just in the bathroom." He explained.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Jack whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks, Ianto stayed quiet, not sure what to say... He could tell Jack that it was okay but, well, truth be told, it wasn't. "I'm sorry." Jack repeated and Ianto sighed.

"You need to calm down Jack, for the baby's sake." He said quietly, "Come on, just breathe slowly... I'll make you a mug of tea and then we'll talk. Properly. Okay?"

"I hurt you." Jack whispered, reaching out to touch the bruises on Ianto's arm and almost wailing as Ianto flinched backwards.

"Yes, you did. And if you don't calm down you'll hurt the baby too. Just take deep breathes." Ianto said, glad when Jack did as he was told, Ianto could really do without having to call Owen or Martha. "I'm just going to make you a mug of tea okay?" Ianto murmured.

Jack shook his head, "Don' deserve it." He mumbled and Ianto's anger started to slip away, he sighed.

"Yeah well I'm making one for me anyway so..." Then he shrugged and headed into the kitchen, turning the kettle on. Ianto quickly made two mugs of tea and went back into the living room, placing one on the table in front of Jack who, he was glad to see, had stopped sobbing. "I'm really sorry." Jack said as Ianto sat down opposite him.

"Hmm." Ianto said, "So what happened? Why did you do it?"

"I... I don't know." Jack said, "I just... I suddenly felt really angry... I've never felt like that before." He admitted.

Ianto frowned, "Well we can probably put it down to pregnancy hormones then, but now we know that it affects you like this you're going to have to come up with a way to calm yourself down because I wont stand for this happening again." Ianto said sternly, he'd spent most of his childhood tiptoeing around his father trying not to annoy him, he wouldn't do the same with Jack.

"I promise." Jack said sincerely.

"Good..." Ianto said with a nod, "You should drink that tea before it gets cold." Jack frowned and sipped at the tea, watching Ianto carefully, he wanted to say something but at the same time didn't want to push Ianto any further. Ianto sighed, "Maybe I was looking at her... But I'm only human." He shrugged, "I mean god Jack! You stare at other people all the time!"

"I know... I know. And normally I'd laugh at you and make a joke about a threesome." Jack whispered. Ianto nodded, he was slowly realising that Jack was just as shaken up by what had happened as he was, which kind of helped him not feel so angry. "I'll work on controlling it, I swear!"

"I believe you." Ianto reassured the immortal. "You should go back to bed and sleep, you were only there for half an hour."

"No, no I'm fine..." Jack said, "I'll help unpack."

Ianto sighed, "It's nearly done."

"So I'll finish it!" Jack said quickly, desperate to fix things and be helpful.

"Fine." Ianto said, "It's all clothes now. I'll carry the boxes upstairs and we can unpack them."

"I can -"

"No." Ianto interrupted, guessing what Jack was about to say, "I don't want you lifting too much and hurting the baby." Jack looked like he was about to argue but instead changed his mind and watched as Ianto picked two boxes up, carrying them upstairs. Jack sighed to himself, wishing he could make things right and hating that he'd made them wrong in the first place.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack was sat in his office doing paper work when the door opened and Tosh walked in, she closed the door firmly and went to sit in the chair opposite Jack, in front of the desk. "You really fucked up." She said and Jack sighed.

"I know... I know... I... I don't know what the hell came over me."

"Like that's an excuse." Tosh snapped, "Especially with his history of an abusive father!" Jack winced, he hadn't even thought of that. "Don't let it happen again or you'll have me to answer to." Tosh said. Jack gulped and nodded and Tosh smiled, "Good... Now General Mace needs you to call him and confirm the details of next months report. It has to be done before midday." She said.

"Right, thanks Tosh." Jack nodded, she nodded back and left the office as Jack picked up the phone to dial UNIT.

He was stopped as the door opened again and Inato walked in, "Phoning UNIT?" The younger man asked, when Jack nodded he smiled and dumped a pile of papers on the desk, "You might want to read these first, they'll tell you what points you'll need to make, it's all the reports from our last meetings."

"Thanks." Jack smiled before groaning and standing up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked.

Jack gave a half smile, rubbing at his stomach, "I think we should buy a trampoline for the kid, she'll be good at it... She gets enough bloody practice on my bladder." He grumbled, Ianto laughed as he watched Jack head over towards the bathroom.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Huh?" Jack groaned as someone shook his shoulder and woke him up, "You need to sleep, and somewhere that isn't here." Ianto said, "You'll hurt your back. I'm on call tonight but Owen will drive you home."

"I'm fine." Jack mumbled.

"Jack, go home. You're no help here if you're exhausted." Ianto said, his voice stern yet still gentle.

Jack sighed as Owen walked over and handed him his coat, "Come on Harkness." He said, Jack stood up and almost fell backwards as his knees buckled, "Alright?" Owen asked having grabbed the man.

Jack nodded, "I'm just so tired." He muttered.

Ianto looked worried, "He's always tired." He told Owen, "Always seems on the brink of falling asleep."

Owen pursed his lips, "I'll run some scans on him when we get back to yours, and when he's asleep, just to chack out his vitals. The thing is Jack, we don't really have much to compare it to. Even that information the Doctor gave us might not be relevant for you because your body is so different."

"Lucky me." Jack grumbled.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack lightly, "I'll see you later." He said. Jack nodded and let Owen lead him out of the Hub, towards his car. Owen opened the door for Jack and helped him into he car, closing the door and going round to the driver's side, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that, by the time he'd started the engine, Jack was already asleep against the door of the car. Owen drove over to Jack and Ianto's house, pulling into the drive he turned off the car engine and got out of the car, he closed his door and went around to Jack's side, knocking on the window to wake Jack up and make him move away from the door. "Come on. Let's get you inside." Owen said gently, he helped Jack out of the car and into the house, letting the man direct him towards the bedroom. Owen made Jack sit on the bed and scanned him quickly with the machine, he frowned at his readings, doing some quick calculations in his head before turning back to Jack, laughing gently when he saw that the man was fast asleep again. Owen unlaced Jack's boots and pulled them off before carefully removing the man's braces and shirt, followed by his trousers. Trying to ignore the slight flush on his cheeks from seeing Jack like this, Owen moved Jack as gently as possible and pulled the duvet out from underneath him before draping it back so that it covered him this time. Then he scanned Jack again, frowning even more at these results, he quickly headed into the living room and used his Torchwood ID to log into the laptop there, running the information through the system to check if his theories were right.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Owen Harper._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Jack woke up a few hours later feeling much more refreshed. He frowned for a moment when he realised he was in his boxers but then figured out he must have fallen asleep and Owen had probably taken his clothes off for him. Jack climbed out of bed and pulled some of Ianto's spare tracksuit bottoms on before leaving the room, Owen was asleep on the sofa, the laptop balanced in his lap. Jack smiled and took the laptop off Owen, glancing at the screen to see if he was analysing the scan results, however when Jack saw that Owen was logged into his personal email he closed the computer, Jack might be nosy but he did respect his team's privacy. Jack grabbed a blanket off the armchair and draped it over Owen, smiling when the medic pulled it closer and snuggled further into the sofa, then Jack pulled Owen's shoes off. Jack went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, grabbing a couple of chocolate biscuits from the packet and munching on them as he looked in the pantry and wondered what to make for dinner. Finally Jack grabbed a box of pasta and a jar of tomato sauce, he had just put the pasta on to boil when Owen wandered into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and frowning slightly, "You okay?" Jack asked.

"What?... Yeah, Yeah... I just had no idea where I was for a minute." Owen muttered, "You should be resting."

"I've been resting, I'm not tired right now." Jack said.

"Hmm." And then Owen vanished for a moment, returning with the scanner, he quickly ran it over Jack. "Thought so. You're blood pressure is normal when you're sleeping, and when you've just woken up. The longer you're awake for the higher it gets."

Jack frowned, "Is that why I'm so tired?"

"Sort of... Your body's used to healing you right? And it's really trying right now, but it doesn't know how to lower your blood pressure, however it does know your blood pressure lowers itself when you're asleep..."

"My body wants me to sleep so my blood pressure lowers?" Jack asked, sounding disbelieving.

Owen nodded, "Looks like it. I have no idea why your blood pressure goes lower when you're asleep though, Guess it's just 'cause you're weird." He smirked as Jack drained the pasta.

"Thanks!" Jack said sarcastically, flicking a piece of pasta at the man. "You want some food?" He added as an after thought, turning the gas off under the pan of sauce.

"Yeah, go on then." Owen nodded, sitting down at the table and watching as Jack dished up. "You know you should wear a shirt when you're cooking." Owen said, Jack rolled his eyes and went into the living room, grabbing a tee-shirt off the back of the sofa and pulling it on, scowling to himself when it slid up his baby bump. "Tosh has got a date tonight." Owen mumbled when Jack walked back in, he stabbed a piece of pasta with his fork once Jack had handed him the bowl.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, with some twat called Joshua."

"Someone sounds jealous." Jack smirked.

Owen scowled, "No." Jack kept his eyebrow raised an Owen sighed, "I don't love her or anything, I just kind of always assumed I'd have a chance with her... I don't even fancy her that much."

"You just want someone around in case all your other options fall through?" Jack asked, not sounding half as disgusted as Owen had thought he would, "Let her be happy Owen." Owen nodded, shoving some pasta into his mouth and dropping some on the table. Jack shook his head in amusement, "I should have you over more often, give me some practice at cleaning up after a kid." He smirked, laughing as Owen raised two fingers at him.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

They watched a film that night, Casino Royale, one of Ianto's ones. Owen and Jack didn't pay much attention to the film, instead choosing to talk, about work, about life in general, about pretty much whatever came into their heads. "What was your childhood like? It must be awesome in the fifty first century." Owen said.

"Not really, kinda average actually." Jack shrugged, "My parents died after an alien attack... I was put in care which I hated so I joined the Time agency training programme. You didn't really see much of the fifty first century after that, just travelled a lot."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I just did." Jack said, not wanting to talk about it, he was glad when Owen simply nodded and changed the subject, Owen was good like that.

Jack was half asleep by the time the film finished and Owen stood up, stretching his arms and yawning, "I should get going."

"Stay." Jack half asked, "I just... This pregnancy's making me paranoid, I hate being home on my own." He admitted, hating how weak he seemed.

Owen didn't comment on the paranoia which Jack was thankful for, "Sure, I'll stay. You should get to bed, I'll just finish some work on the laptop."

"Don' wanna go to bed." Jack mumbled.

"Tough, you need to for the baby's sake." Owen said sternly.

Jack pouted and stood up, "Thanks for staying." He said quietly before heading into up to the bedroom. Owen smiled and picked up the laptop, logging back into his email account which had logged itself out automatically when the laptop had put itself to sleep. Owen minimized the Internet and was about to open a freecell game when he spotted a word document on the desktop called 'Alice'. Owen knew he should leave it but he couldn't quite push his curiosity aside and so double clicked on it.

_Alice,_

_You're probably confused as to why you're getting a letter off me, after all you only saw me last month. However there's something I need to tell you and I couldn't quite manage it face to face. I'm pregnant, nearly five months gone now. You're going to be a sister. The father is a man I work with, Ianto Jones, I think you'd like him. I've just moved house, perhaps you'd like to come by at some point, and maybe bring Stephen? I understand if you don't want him to know about the baby. I'm growing a bump though so if you do decide to visit and bring him with you then make it soon. I miss you,_

_All my love, Dad._

_xxx_

Owen's eyes widened and he quickly closed the document, shit... Jack had a daughter already? And Stephen... Who was he? Jack's grandson? Owen let out a big breathe, every time he thought he was getting to know Jack he found out the man had even more secrets... Of course Owen understood why Jack had kept it from him, it was safer for Alice if less people knew about her being Jack's daughter, didn't stop it stinging though. A small part of Owen's brain told him that Jack hadn't said anything because he couldn't trust Owen, not after Owen had shot him... "You look angsty." Came a voice from the doorway.

"You should be in bed." Owen replied, not looking away from the laptop screen, which was now back on the desktop picture of some daffodil.

Jack frowned and wandered over to Owen, sitting on the sofa next tot he man, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Owen said, still staring at the screen,

Jack frowned even more and took the computer off Owen's lap, closing it and putting it on the coffee table, "Owen?" He asked when the man continued to stare straight ahead.

"You hate me." Owen whispered.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I shot you."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "I forgave you for that, ages ago. Remember?" He said, nudging Owen's knee with his own. Owen frowned slightly and looked up at Jack before suddenly lurching forwards and pressing his lips to the Captain's.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**After...**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

Jack gave a gasp and pulled back quickly, staring at Owen in stunned silence, Owen stared back before suddenly leaping up and grabbing his jacket, "I have to go!"

"No! No... No you don't. Stay." Jack said, trying to make his voice stern but failing due to his confusion at what had just happened. Owen shakily sat back down, in the armchair this time. "What was that about?" Jack asked, "You've alway made it clear you don't feel that way about me..."

"I... I don't know okay Harkness." Owen snapped.

"Oh don't play the angry, sarcastic bastard act with me." Jack snapped back and Owen scowled, Jack sighed, "I just don't understand why you waited until I was pregnant with another man's baby before you kissed me..."

"It wasn't planned!" Owen yelped, "I don't... I'm not... I just... I wanted to stop you hating me."

Jack leant forwards and grasped Owen's hand, "I don't hate you, I never have. How many times do I have to say it?"

Owen shrugged, "You should hate me..."

"Oh Owen..." Jack sighed, "Bilis manipulated you..." He said. "And I forgive you for what happened then because it wasn't your fault."

Owen stared at Jack for a moment before nodding, "Can we just forget this happened please?"

"Hell no! I am gonna bring this up and embaress you continuously for ever!" Jack laughed, on seeing Owen's expression he quickly added, "Joke, joke... Wont mention it, ever. Promise. Unless you decide you want too..."

Owen snorted, "Why would I want to talk about how stupid I am?"

"Hey! Kissing me isn't that stupid!" Jack protested making Owen laugh.

"Except you're with Ianto and having his baby..." Owen pointed out.

Jack frowned, "Are you saying you would do me if I wasn't?" He asked in surprise, laughing as Owen's face turned crimson, "Oh you dark horse Harper! You never said..."

"You were shagging Suzie when I first met you, and I was grieving for Katie. You flirted with me but you flirted with everyone." Owen shrugged, "Then Suzie came onto me and she was low maintance compared to fucking you, then you got Jones... It's simpler to just dream about your arse sometimes. I don't love you, I'm not devastated that you are with Jones so don't think that. I want to shag you, I'm not going to. No big deal. You want to shag loads of people and don't."

Jack's jaw dropped, "God you sounded so hot when you said that." He muttered, swallowing hard.

Owen laughed and put his hand on Jack's stomach, "Other man's baby." He pointed out, "Besides it would be too freaky right? It would make things complicated at work... And I doubt Ianto would be happy."

"Right." Jack nodded, sure Ianto had said he could shag meaningless people but Owen didn't really count as meaningless. "Too complicated, we just forget this conversation."

"Right, and you go back to flirting with me and I go back to telling you to fuck off."

"Sure." Jack nodded.

Owen gave a small smile, "You need to rest. I thought I sent you to bed."

"I wanted a drink." Jack pouted, he stood up and pressed a kiss to the top of Owen's head and then headed into the kitchen.

"Jack?" Owen called as he heard the tap running. "Do you really forgive me."

"YES!" Jack yelled back, "For god's sake Owen!" He added, walking back through into the living room with a glass of water, "Yes."

"Okay."

"Really? You believe me?" Jack asked, doubt on his face,

Owen nodded, "Yeah, I think I do. Now piss off back to bed." He laughed, Jack grinned and gave a half wave of his hand, "You still want me to stay?" Owen asked as Jack headed up the stairs.

"Please." Jack murmured. "If that's okay."

"Sure." Owen smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night."

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

When Ianto got back to the house the next morning Owen was fast asleep on the sofa, Ianto frowned before shrugging to himself and heading upstairs, stripping to his boxers and climbing into the bed next to Jack. He had just started to drift off when the alarm went off, "Shu'p." He mumbled and heard Jack chuckle as he turned the alarm off.

"Sorry, when did you get in?"

"About ten minutes ago." Ianto muttered, sitting up and letting Jack kiss him, he pulled back and made a face, "Morning breathe, gross. You do know that Owen's on our sofa right?"

A strange expression came over Jack's face, "Oh... I only meant for him to stay until I was asleep... I had a mild paronoia problem, thought bad stuff would happen if I was home alone." He explained, climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"But you feel okay now?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, got you here now, nothing bad can happen." Jack grinned cheesily, spoiling the effect when toothpaste dribbled down his chin making Ianto giggle.

"I'm going back to sleep now." Ianto said as Jack spat out his toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth out quickly, he went back into the bedroom and kissed Ianto lightly, "Night." Ianto smiled when they parted.

"Morning." Jack grinned in reply, Ianto groaned and burried under the duvet. Jack chuckled and headed downstairs, smiling at Owen and draping a blanket over him before going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Jack glanced at the clock, noting that he had to be in work for a phone conference with Mace in an hour, he looked up as Owen walked in, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, what time izzit?" Owen mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Nearly eight." Jack said, "You want a coffee? Wont be as good as Ianto's I'm afraid."

Owen shrugged, "Any caffine's good." He said, "You need to be in work this morning?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

Jack nodded, "By nine, I can drive you in if you want."

"Sure, thanks."

"No prob, listen, If you do end up staying over again we do have a spare room, it's opposite mine and Ianto's."

Owen grinned, "I'll keep that in mind," He said as Jack handed him a mug of coffee and stuck some bread in the toaster, "Thanks." Owen said, sipping at his coffee, Jack sat down opposite him with his own mug of coffee, "Jack." Owen said sternly and Jack sighed, shoving the mug towards Owen and making a mug of tea instead.

"Sometimes I forget." He shrugged.

"Please be careful." Owen whispered, "I don't want anything to happen to this Bub."

Jack nodded guiltily, "I'll be careful." He promised, meaning it, "You want toast?"

"Yeah alright." Owen said, accepting the plate of toast he was handed along with the jar of jam. "Ta. Ianto back yet?"

Jack nodded, "Yup, only just got in."

"Did you tell him...?" Owen asked quietly, letting the question hang, his cheeks flushed.

"No, like we said yesterday, it's all forgotten right?"

"Right, right. I just... I'd understand if you wanted to tell him, what with the baby coming along it must be hard to keep secrets."

Jack shrugged, "I've lived a long life, Ianto doesn't need to know most of it. I only tell him what he needs to know." He said, although he suddenly felt guilty about it, he wasn't sure why though... There were stuff he could never tell Ianto because of time lines. Plus it wasn't like Ianto was special... Well he was special but no more special than some of the other lovers Jack had had over the years... The only difference was Ianto was giving him a baby. "Anyway I should grab a shower and change." He said quickly, wanting to stop his train of thought, he stood up and shoved the last piece of toast in his mouth before going upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Ba ba boom..._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.  
_**

Ianto gave a sigh, something was bothering Jack, the man was quiet, moody and, quite frankly, incredibly difficult to live with! Ianto couldn't help but wonder if it was about the baby but figured, hoped, that if it was serious then Jack would tell him. Ianto gave another sigh and then looked up in surprise when Tosh walked into the archives, "Okay, what's up?"

"Huh?" Ianto asked stupidly,

"Well you only hide in the archives when something's up." Tosh said, sitting on the floor next to Ianto, "And it better be good because I'm getting a dusty backside."

Ianto laughed, then he sighed, "I... Jack's being moody."

"He hurt you again?" Tosh asked with narrowed eyes,

"No! No... He's just being grump... Don't know why I'm complaining actually, it's quite cute, almost makes me love him more... It's just a bit trying, keep thinking I've done something wrong." Ianto trailed off when he saw the way Tosh was looking at him, "What?"

"You love him... You just said you loved him." Tosh grinned.

"What? No I... You must have misheard!" Ianto choked out, Tosh simply looked at him knowingly. "It's just sex! Sex and a baby... Oh god that sounded wrong... I mean..."

"You're rambling."

"Oh fuck..." Ianto murmured, "Oh bollocks..." He was in love with Jack... great, just great

Tosh smirked, "Sudden realization?" She giggled.

"It's not funny!" Ianto growled, "God... He doesn't love me, it's just sex to him..."

"You don't know that." Tosh said gently... "You thought it was just sex to you until just now." She pointed out.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Come on Tosh... This is Captain Jack Harkness we're talking about."

"Good point." Tosh muttered, she wrapped an arm around Ianto and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry honey."

Ianto shrugged, "It's not a big deal... I mean, I get to fuck him, live with him and have a baby with him so... It's not a big deal if he doesn't love me."

"Okay, if you say so.. I'm here if you ever want to talk though, okay?"

"Thanks." Ianto grinned, giving Tosh a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. "Come on, we should get back to work."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack stared out across the bay, willing his tears away, he didn't even know why he was crying. It was Stephen's tenth birthday today but he hadn't been invited over, of course he hadn't, he never was. Alice hadn't replied to his email, although he knew she'd received it, which meant that she was rejecting him, and his daughter... "What's up?" Came Owen's voice and Jack spun around, scowling when he spotted the cigarette in the Medic's hand, Owen rolled his eyes and stubbed it out as he approached Jack, leaning against the railing next to him. "Well?" Owen prompted.

"Just stuff... Hormones." Jack shrugged, not wanting to have to explain all about Alice and Stephen and...

"Wanna fuck?"

"What?" Jack choked out, staring at Owen.

The medic shrugged, "Oh, Well I just thought it might take your mind off everything." He grinned, Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, turning back to look across the bay, marvelling at the way Owen managed to lift his mood the way Ianto used to do. Ianto wasn't so great at it these days, too stressed out and besides, Jack was usually moody because he was fat and the baby kicking, when Ianto tried to cheer him up he was just reminded that it was Ianto who'd got him into this situation anyway... Not that Jack would change it for anything, It just got a bit irritating sometimes. Especially because he was getting rather a large bump by now and would soon have to stay inside so that no-one would notice. "So... Doing anything interesting this week?" Owen asked.

Jack grunted, "Carrying a baby around." He muttered making Owen roll his eyes, Jack frowned as Owen moved his hand, rubbing at his shoulder and wincing, "Are you okay?"

"Aches sometimes. It's normal, scarring tissue does that." Owen explained, "But I strained it earlier, keep forgetting it's not been long since I was shot, it feels like it's been ages."

"Please be careful, I'd hate to have to find some new Medic and train them... Although Martha is -" Jack cut himself off as Owen whacked his arm.

"Piss off!" The Medic laughed before giving a shiver, "You coming inside, it's fucking freezing out here, plus Jones is going mental over the fact that he can't find you. Stupid bugger didn't think to check the CCTV."

"That what you did?" Jack laughed

"Nah, just came out for a fag... And found one." Owen smirked.

Jack decided to ignore the last part, "Thought you quit after joining Torchwood. They aren't good for your health and we need you on top form for field work and -"

"Yeah Jack I know... I started again after getting shot but I'm working on it, I will quit. I'm not stupid I know what they do to you... I am a doctor remember?"

"Hmm..." Jack replied as he pushed open the door to the tourist office, he knew that Owen had started smoking after Katie had died, because he hadn't given a fuck if he damaged his health, he'd started again after Diane had left but had quit whilst Jack was away... Jack just hoped Owen wasn't in one of his suicidal moods... It didn't seem that way but... Well Jack didn't really want to wait until the medic was being mauled by a weevil again to notice and so decided to watch him more closely. They headed into the Hub and Jack patted Owen's shoulder before going over to Ianto who seemed to be staring at him in an almost stunned way as opposed to the irritation Jack was expecting. "Hey, sorry about that, needed some fresh air, I should have said."

"It's fine." Ianto said, still seeming a bit dazed as he stared at Jack.

"Ianto? You okay?"

"I'm fine... I just... What would you like for dinner tonight?" Ianto asked quickly, confusing Jack.

Jack frowned slightly and moved closer to Ianto, placing his hands on Ianto's hips, "We don't have sex anymore." He muttered.

Ianto raised both eyebrows, "I sucked you off this morning." He said, placing his hands on top of Jack's, "Anyway, what the hell does that have to do with what I asked."

"Nothing." Jack shrugged, "We haven't had proper sex in weeks though." He said with a pout, Ianto resisted rolling his eyes, the few times he'd tried to engage Jack in sex lately the man had always complained of being too tired or not feeling well, however Ianto decided that it was probably best not to mention that. "I'm so horny Iant... I want you so bad." Jack murmured, placing his lips against Ianto's ear and making the man moan gently.

"What's bought this on?" Ianto asked, "Being outside with Owen?" He added teasingly and Jack winced inwardly, of course it wasn't being outside with Owen but Ianto saying that bought back memories of Owen trying to kiss him... Perhaps he should tell Ianto... "Jack?"

"That's the suit you wore when we first caught Myfanwy." Jack pointed out, nipping at Ianto's neck, "It's so fucking hot."

Ianto turned crimson before snaking his hands around to grasp Jack's arse, "You know... There's still that old bed of yours in your old rooms..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Two chapter's at once, how much do you love me?**

**I actually wrote this chapter before the last but it felt like something was missing and there was too big a leap to I wrote the other one to kind of prelude it. Please Read and Review.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Don't get all emotional baby...**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Jack let out a huff of air, scowling down at his rather large baby bump. He was fat. It sucked. He couldn't even leave the house in the daylight in case anyone saw him. "Just another few months." Ianto said soothingly, handing Jack a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits, Jack grunted in reply, not in the mood for people trying to make him feel better. Ianto gave a small smile, watching as Jack shoved biscuits into his mouth, he was fat already, may as well add to it. "Can I get you anything else?" Ianto asked gently.

"No." Jack muttered before noticing Ianto's expression, "Thanks for asking though."

"It's okay. Rhi phoned, wanted to know if she could come over later." Ianto said. Jack pulled a face, he didn't really feel like seeing anyone, "It's fine if you don't feel up to it." Ianto added quickly and Jack sighed, Ianto was going out of his way to be nice to Jack, to make Jack feel good in the last few months of the pregnancy.

"She can come over, dunno if I'll be good company though." Jack grumbled.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled and Jack sighed, feeling like a total grouch, Ianto was being so nice and he was being so grumpy... "You sure I can't get you anything?"

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped.

"Right... Sorry..." Ianto muttered.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. Everything's making me snappy lately... I want to get out! I want fresh air damnit!"

Ianto nodded, "I can understand that, isn't there anything we can do?"

"No." Jack said moodily and Ianto sighed, standing up and leaving the room when the doorbell rang. Jack could hear voices and he slid further down in his chair, scowling up at the ceiling, he didn't look up when he heard Ianto come back in.

The Welshman sighed, "Okay that's enough, We're going out. We'll go to somewhere people don't often go and if you wear one of those large jumpers I got you then no-one will notice the bump anyway." Jack looked up in surprise, "I'll make a deal with you, we go out now and you stop being such a grouchy git for at least a week." Ianto added.

Jack managed a small smile, "Sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay, I know it must be tough for you." Ianto smiled, "Anyway, come on, we'll leave in ten minutes, you better get ready."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Half an hour later and Jack found himself stood by the sea, "Where are we?" He asked Ianto quietly, staring out across the beach.

"The beach is attached to a house, private property, it's been abandoned for years, we used to play here when we were kids, until the cops caught us... It's a nice place and no-one really comes here." Ianto explained.

"It's nice... Thank you, and I'm sorry I've been so off." Jack said, taking Ianto's hand in his own, "I... I haven't done domestic in a long time and... It's scary."

Ianto nodded, "I can understand that."

"I'm... I'm worried our daughter will be immortal, and that she'll have to go through all the pain I go through. But at the same time... I hope she is, so that I don't have to do this alone... What sort of a person does that make me? What sort of a father?"

"A human one." Ianto said gently. "It's understandable Jack."

Jack shook his head, "It's not just that... It's you too. I keep telling myself that you're nothing, that you're just a Welshman who happened to get me pregnant, that you mean nothing to me, not really... Because it's easier than admitting you're special... Admitting that maybe I love you a little bit. If I convince myself that you're nobody then, when you die, it wont hurt so much."

Ianto frowned slightly, "Well that makes sense." He said, biting at his lip when he realised that Jack had admitted he loved him, should he say it back? Would Jack just laugh.

"Owen kissed me the other day." Jack said, "I nearly kissed back... I could have kissed back... But I didn't..."

Ianto's lips pursed, why did he suddenly want to murder Owen? "I..."

"I wanted to kiss back, I wanted to fuck him." Jack said and Ianto raised a slight eyebrow, "But for some reason I couldn't do that to you... Why is that?"

Ianto let out a breathe of air, "I don't know Jack."

"What makes you so bloody special? I've loved people before, you're not the first, and I doubt you'll be the last... So why is loving you so much more difficult? Why do I feel I have to stay faithful to you and only you?"

Ianto sighed, "Maybe it's because of the baby?" He offered weakly, when someone told you that they loved you you were meant to get that warm fuzzy feeling inside... But he just felt guilty for confusing and hurting Jack so much. "We'll be okay." Ianto murmured.

"Yeah, until you die." Jack grumbled, Ianto stared at him and Jack suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh god, I'm sorry, that was horrible!"

Ianto simply shrugged, "Don't worry yourself about all this Jack, just focus on the baby."

"Yeah..."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

They went to the Hub after going to the beach, Jack had some paperwork to pick up and he wanted to see Tosh and Gwen. Ianto left the three of them chatting and headed towards the small kitchen, chuckling when he found Owen staring at the coffee machine, as if almost willing it to work. "Oh, when did you get here?" The medic frowned as Ianto pushed past him and began making coffee.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Jack with you?" Owen asked and Ianto suddenly felt a tug of anger towards the other man, he gave a sharp nod and Owen frowned at the change in atmosphere before quickly leaving the kitchen. Ianto scowled at the coffee maker in front of him, finally letting his anger seep through, who the hell did Owen think he was? He knew that Jack and Ianto were... whatever they were. Ianto let out a deep breathe, whatever they were had definitely changed today... Jack had said... Jack... Jack loved him. _Oh shit. _Ianto ran a shaky hand through his hair as it finally sank in, Captain Jack Harkness loved him, and it was hurting the older man so much. Ianto bit at his lip, if there wasn't a baby involved he'd go, just leave because, sure it would hurt Jack for a while but, it would be better in the long run, rather than Jack having to watch Ianto grow old and finally die, it would be kinder. But their daughter stopped him, he couldn't just abandon her... Ianto was tugged out of his thoughts as the coffee machine made a strange noise and he sighed, frowning as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Ten minutes later it was fixed and he carried a tray of coffee, and tea, through to the main Hub. Tosh and Gwen were still on the sofa but Jack was nowhere to be seen, "Med bay." Tosh explained as she took her mug of coffee. Ianto pursed his lips and put the tray of coffee down on the small table before heading over to the med bay, he paused at the top of the steps. Jack was sat on the examination table, his sleeve up with a blood pressure band around his arm, Owen was stood watching him with a small frown and a pen sticking out of the corner of his mouth, "Hmm." The Medic said, removing the pen and throwing it down on to the table before running a hand over his face, "Hmm..."

"What?" Jack asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing much, just this blood pressure thing, it's confusing me..." Owen muttered, "Oh well, You sleep when you get tired okay? And we'll just slowly trudge along until the baby is born." He said, removing the band from around Jack's arm.

"Yes Sir!" Jack saluted, laughing when Owen flicked a biro at him.

Owen picked up a stack of files and shoved them into a carrier bag, "You're boyfriend's got a stick up his arse about something." He said quietly and, at the top of the stairs, Ianto scowled.

Jack winced, "Ah, yeah... Kinda told him you tried to kiss me."

Owen blinked, "Oh... But you did mention it was a spur of the moment one time thing that really didn't matter, and that although, sure, I'd love to fuck you, It's really never going to happen?"

"Oh is that what you were saying? Damnit! I got that you wanted to elope to Asia and -" Jack was cut off as Owen chucked a surgical gown at him, "Seriously though." Jack said, "I actually only said that you'd tried to kiss me, I kinda missed the rest out, got distracted... I'll tell him later. Make him chill out..."

"If that's possible." Owen muttered, ducking as Jack threw the surgical gown back.

"Play nice." The immortal said but he was grinning.

They both looked up guiltily as Ianto cleared his throat, "I made you some tea." He told Jack.

Jack grinned and stood up, stopping and pouting when Owen grabbed his arm, "I need to take bloods, sorry."

Jack pulled a face and sat back down, letting Owen wrap a band around his arm and tighten it before pressing a needle against his skin, "Small prick." He warned as he pushed it in.

"I know you are but what am I." Jack grumbled through clenched teeth.

"That made no sense." Owen said with an eye roll as he filled a vial of blood before replacing it with a second, empty vial.

"Made perfect sense." Jack said, watching as the second vial filled and Owen pulled the needle out, sticking some cotton wool on the small scratch.

Owen pressed down on the ball of cotton wool, "Shouldn't it be 'I know you have but what have I'? I haven't by the way." He added as he put some tape over the cotton wool.

"We'll see." Jack smirked automatically before wincing and looking up at Ianto, "I mean we wont see... see..."

Ianto just raised an amused eyebrow, "Tea's on the table." He said before leaving, listen to Jack and Owen argue about small pricks and medical stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Rows, Owen and the Doctor..._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Ianto ran his hand through Jack's hair, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he watched the man sleep. It had been a really rubbish day, absolutely bloody shit. Actually that wasn't completely true, it had started off okay, Ianto had gone to the Hub, finished some paperwork and then come home, snuggling up in front of a film with Jack. They'd stopped for dinner and that was when it had started really. Jack had grumbled about having soup again, Ianto had apologised but said it was all they had but Jack continued to moan, clearly spoiling for a fight and Ianto had lost his temper, saying that if Jack wanted something else then maybe he should have asked Owen to make it. Then Jack had snapped back and it had kind of escalated from there until Jack had screeched at Ianto to get out and Ianto had flipped, saying he would and grabbing his coat. He had been by the door when Jack had suddenly collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Ianto had just about managed to calm him down and get him up to bed and now Jack was asleep and Ianto still had no idea what to do. He had telephoned Owen, knowing that the argument had raised Jack's blood pressure for sure, and he knew that when the medic arrived he would be furious but Ianto felt that he deserved that. After all Jack had made it clear that nothing was going to happen with Owen, however much his body reacted to the man and Owen's feelings towards Jack weren't going to change that. Whatever Owen's feelings actually were, Ianto still wasn't quiet sure about that to be honest, he'd kind of got fixated on the fact that Owen had kissed Jack. Ianto's head shot up as he heard the back door open and close and footsteps on the stairs, he'd told Owen over the phone that the back door was open and to come straight up,, he hadn't wanted to leave Jack. "Hey, what exactly happened?" Owen asked, walking straight into the room and putting a medical kit down on the bed, running a scanner over Jack's body and biting at his lip.

"We had a row." Ianto admitted quietly, "Then he just started crying, sobbing. Took me ages to calm him down."

Owen nodded, pulling a needle from the medical bag, "What did you row about?" He asked as he attached something to the needle and then looked at Jack, "Let's hope you're a deep sleeper Jackie boy." he murmured before injecting the man, Jack simply gave a small whine in his sleep which, to be honest, worried Ianto a bit, shouldn't he have woken up?

"You, mainly." Ianto said in reply to Owen's question and the man stared at him for a moment before letting out a deep breathe and turning back to Jack, "What was in that needle?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Sedative." Owen muttered, running the scanner over Jack's body, "His blood pressure lowers when he's asleep, and it's quite high right now. Sedative should keep him asleep longer than usual and hopefully ward off any dreams that would normally wake him."

"Is it harmful for the baby?" Ianto asked and Owen gave him a disgusted look, "Right, sorry." Of course Owen wouldn't put the baby at risk.

Owen scanned Jack a third time and then pulled a machine out of his med bag, "I'm just gonna run an ECG and a quick scan on the baby. Just routine." He explained, "Couldn't go make me a coffee could you?"

"Sure." Ianto nodded, even though he wanted to stay, he stroked Jack's hair one more time before heading downstairs, he put the coffee in the pot and stuck the kettle on, watching it boil. He had just finished pouring the coffee into a mug when Owen appeared, "All seems alright but I'd like to hang around until that blood pressure's a tad lower." The medic said, Ianto nodded and poured milk into the coffee, stirring it twice clockwise and then twice anti clockwise before handing it to Owen. "Ta."

"I... Thank you." Ianto murmured, hoping Owen wasn't going to laugh at him.

Owen shrugged and wrinkled his nose as he sat down at the table, "It's my job." He said, "Look, Jones. You really have nothing to worry about. Jack adores you, and he's having your baby. I'm not a threat to you."

Ianto sighed and grabbed his own mug of coffee, sitting down opposite Owen, "I know that, I really do. I just... I love him." Ianto let out with a sigh, finally admitting it to someone other than himself and Tosh.

Owen's eyes widened, "Shit..." He muttered, and then "Oh fuck, if I'd have known... Well no, actually it wouldn't have changed anything. I thought Jack hated me, that's why I kissed him, I wanted to get him to stop hating me..." Owen tried to explain and then scowled at his coffee mug, why was he telling Jones this?

"Why would he hate you?" Ianto frowned.

"I shot him." Owen reminded Ianto, staring down at the murky brown liquid in his mug.

Ianto raised a slight eyebrow, "Jack forgave you for that ages ago." He said, "Almost straight after it happened."

Owen let out a sigh, "Yeah, and I know that now, I was just having a crap moment. But that's exactly it, if I hadn't been so moody then I would never have kissed Jack and you two wouldn't have argued."

"That's rubbish." Ianto said, "Jack wanted an argument, I don't think he even cared what it was about. I should have kept my temper better."

Owen shrugged, "Yeah well, I'm sure most people would have exploded by now, Jack's not the easiest person to get on with at the best of times." He said with a small grin, "Anyway, all this being nice is exhausting me, I'll just go check on Jack's blood pressure." He added as he stood up, making Ianto laugh. Owen had just walked into the living room when a really loud noise filled the house, a noise he recognised. He raced back into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he found Ianto bashing his head on the table, "Don't do that, you'll lose the rest of your brain cells, what little you have." The medic said snarkily, "Come on, let's go see what the twat wants." Ianto stood up and followed Owen out into the garden, rolling his eyes at the big blue police box that was now stood there.

The door swung open and Donna stepped out, followed by the Doctor, Ianto frowned slightly when he saw how distressed the Doctor seemed, "Jack around?" Donna asked.

"He's asleep." Ianto replied, "Heavily asleep."

"I need... I have to see him." The Doctor croaked, racing into the house.

Ianto turned to Donna and raised an eyebrow, "He... We... He lost someone, yesterday. I think he just wants to check up on everyone." She explained tiredly.

Owen nodded, "Well I have to go check Jack's blood pressure anyway, I'll make sure he doesn't get woken up." He told Ianto, heading into the house.

Ianto let out a deep breathe and looked at Donna, "Coffee?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ianto and Donna were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Owen and the Doctor re-appeared, "Jack blood pressure's nearly normal now." Owen told Ianto.

"What was wrong with it?" The Doctor asked with a frown, hovering in the doorway.

Ianto stood up and flicked the kettle on again, "It keeps rising really high, would you like a mug of tea? It's going to be a while before Jack wakes up."

"Please." The Doctor smiled.

"Sit down." Ianto offered as he started to make the tea.

Owen smirked, "You're becoming a proper little housewife Jones." He said, Ianto ignored him and Owen scowled, "I have to get back to the Hub, I left a scanner on your bedside table, just check Jack over every hour or so, and call me when he wakes up."

"Sure." Ianto nodded, watching as Owen left.

The Doctor smiled as Ianto handed him a mug of tea, "So what exactly is up with Jack's blood pressure?" He asked.

Ianto sighed, "It just keeps raising, especially when he gets angry or stressed. But it goes down when he's asleep and so Owen's sedated him now."

"Were you arguing again?" The Doctor asked, disapproval clear in his voice and Donna shot him an angry look, Ianto ignored the question, looking down at the floor, the answer clear. The Doctor let out a sigh and Donna scowled at him again before turning to Ianto, "So did you hear about the ATMOS thing?"

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**_Men!_**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

Jack woke up and frowned at how quiet the house was, he gave a small smile when Ianto walked over to him from where he had been stood by the wall, looking at some scan results. "How are you feeling?"

"All the better for seeing you." Jack grinned, Ianto gave a half smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "What happened?" Jack asked.

Ianto raised a slight eyebrow, "We rowed, remember? Then you were crying, sobbing, so I got you to bed. I called Owen because your breathing was all funny and he came over and said your blood pressure was way too high so he sedated you and... I'm sorry."

"The baby's okay though right?" Jack asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Baby's fine." Ianto soothed, siting down on the edge of the bed. "I..."

Jack shook his head, cutting off whatever Ianto had been going to say, "It was my fault. I was in a bad mood..."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have -"

"Hush." Jack interrupted, kissing Ianto lightly.

"I should call Owen, and the Doctor and Donna are here." At Jack's frown Ianto added, "Donna said something bad happened, the Doctor lost someone... I don't know, I'll send him up anyway but you have to stay in bed until Owen's seen you."

Jack pulled a face but said nothing, instead threading his fingers through Ianto's, "Thank you for looking after me."

"It was my fault." Ianto muttered and Jack sighed, kissing him again. "Jack I... I love you." Ianto mumbled, "Just so you know." And then he was gone, moving off the bed and out of the room with Jack staring after him.

Jack leant back against the pillow and sighed, closing his eyes, about ten minutes later Owen came in, "Hey, how are you feeling now?" The medic asked, scanning Jack with the little black machine.

"Fine, really." Jack replied.

"Okay, well your blood pressure's back down but I want you to rest completely for the next few weeks, no arguments."

Jack wrinkled his nose, "I can leave the bed right?"

"To go to the loo or downstairs to watch TV, maybe ten minutes in the garden for fresh air but nothing else. I'm really starting to worry about this..." Owen admitted, biting at his lip. Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded, when he opened them again they were full of tears, "Hey, don't cry." Owen murmured, moving to sit next to Jack and rubbing his back slowly.

"Don't wanna lose her." Jack whispered.

"You wont. I wont let that happen!" Owen said angrily and Jack looked at him tearfully. Owen stroked Jack's hair gently, "I promise." He whispered, leaning forwards slightly, his eyes on Jack's lips. Jack's breath caught in his throat and he turned his head quickly so that Owen's lips caught his cheek instead of his lips. Owen froze, and Jack moved away as best he could without leaving the bed, he glanced up and was surprised to see Ianto in the doorway, the man looked towards Owen who hadn't noticed him and then gave Jack a small nod and smile before moving away, back downstairs. Jack hid his smile, loving Ianto even more at that moment. "I should go." Owen muttered.

"You need to get laid." Jack replied casually, leaning back against the pillows. "Try someone single." He added, watching as Owen tensed, his back going rigid. "I mean... Shit Owen!"

"Look just... Rest okay." Owen almost spat before stalking out of the room. Jack frowned as he watched him go, flinching as the door slammed... What the hell was going on with that man? Jack stroked his baby bump and let out a deep breathe, looking up and grinning when the Doctor walked in, "Mr Jones said to tell you he's gone to talk to Mr Harper." The Doctor said quietly, sitting next to Jack on the bed.

Jack nodded, wondering if that was such a good idea, "So... Are you okay?" He asked the Doctor, noting that the man looked sadder than usual, his eyes looked tired... The Doctor gave a small shrug and Jack raised an eyebrow, then the Doctor began to talk, he told Jack about ATMOS, about the sontarons, about being taken to the other planet... About Jenny and how she'd died. "Oh Doc..." Jack whispered, holding the time lord tightly.

"I wanted to kill him for shooting her." The Doctor said guiltily.

"But you didn't, most people, me included, probably would have. But you didn't, because you're better than that." Jack said, stroking the man's hair.

The Doctor pouted, "Sometimes I hate being better." He muttered, sounding like a child and Jack smiled, glad the Doctor felt he could be himself around him. Jack continued to comfort the Doctor, stroking the time lord's hair more and holding him close, he was surprised when, after a while, the Doctor's breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep. Jack smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the time lord's forehead before slipping out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. He took a quick pee and washed his hands before going downstairs, grinning at Donna who was sat at the kitchen table draining a mug of coffee, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? And where's the Doctor?" The red head asked.

"I was thirsty." Jack defended, "And he's asleep." He added.

"Oh." Donna frowned, watching as Jack made himself a mug of tea, "I can -"

"I'm not an invalid!"

"Don't snap at me time man!" Donna growled and Jack scowled at her before giving a tiny smile which was returned.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Owen!" Ianto yelled, running up to the man as he unlocked his car, "Wait..."

"What do you want tea boy?" Owen snapped.

Ianto frowned slightly, "Do you love Jack?" He asked suddenly, "I mean... Do you?"

"What?" Owen choked, "No! No!" Ianto said nothing, instead just watching Owen carefully, "I hate him! And I hate you!" Owen spat, "It's not fair."

"What isn't?" Ianto asked quietly, Owen scowled and gave no reply and Ianto suddenly felt a burst of anger, "Oh whatever, I don't really care. I accepted your pathetic excuse earlier but I've had enough! I love Jack and Jack loves me, he said so, we're having a child together! Just stay the fuck away from him!" Ianto spat, storming back to the house and not noticing the tears make their way down Owen's cheeks.

Ianto took a deep breathe before heading into the house, raising an eyebrow when he saw Jack, "Doc's asleep on the bed. I wanted a drink." Jack explained, "You speak to Owen?"

"No, just missed him." Ianto lied, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty for the way he'd treated the medic, "Did you say the Doctor was asleep?" He asked, changing the subject.

Jack nodded, "It's been a rough week." He said and Ianto nodded, he'd figured as much from what Donna had said.

Donna cleared her throat, "I'm ging to catch a train home to see my family, can you tell Spaceman where I am?"

"Sure." Ianto smiled frowning as Jack sat down suddenly, clutching his stomach. "Jack?"

Jack's face went pale, "Fuck." he whispered, "I think I might be in labour."

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Sorry it's short, exams took up a lot of time plus I moved house and got a job. Busy few months... Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you have time.**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Baby, baby, baby...**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack gave a whimper as he lay on the bed Owen had set up a few weeks before, "It's too early." He said desperately, "What if..."

"Don't." Ianto said, "Everything will be okay." He promised, squeezing Jack's hand gently.

"You're only two months early, we have the right equipment, the baby should be fine." Owen said with professional detachment making Ianto wince and Jack frown.

Gwen frowned, "Isn't there a way you can put the labour off for a while?" She asked.

"Nope, this baby wants to come out now. Trying to delay that will just distress it. OKay everyone out, I'll perform the Cesarean now and then once the baby and Jack are definitely okay you can come and see them." Owen said, ushering the Doctor, Donna, Gwen and Tosh out of the room.

"Call Martha!" Jack yelled after them, "And Rhiannon."

"Will do." Tosh promised.

"I'll get Martha." Owen told Tosh, dialling a number and putting the phone to his ear as he moved around the room gathering equipment, "Jones! The Captain's in Labour, How soon can you get here?" There was a brief pause, "Wow, moving up in the world! Perfect, see you then."

"Martha?" Jack mumbled as more pain ripped through him.

"She'll be here in half an hour, something about a helicopter." Owen said distractedly, "I'm going to give you some pain killers now and we'll have to wait about ten minutes for them to get to work but we'll be fine with not delivering the baby for at least a few hours." He added, putting a needle into Jack's arm and giving him some painkillers through it.

"Hurts." Jack whispered.

"The pain killers will help." Owen replied, "Now I have to go and fetch something quickly, be right back."

Jack stared after him, "He's being wierd." He mumbled, groaning as he clutched his stomach again.

Ianto looked away, blinking away tears, "I..."

"Huh?" Jack frowned, letting out a small whimper.

"Never mind." Ianto mumbled, squeezing Jack's hand gently, "Just concentrate on the baby yeah?" He added, hating the pain Jack was in. Jack nodded and sat up, leaning forwards and taking deep breaths, "Is it getting any better?" Ianto asked.

"Little bit..." Jack gave a tiny smile, "Hey, our sweetie will be here soon." He said, making Ianto grin, "We really need a name!" Jack added through gritted teeth.

"Yeah... Any ideas?" Ianto asked.

"I liked that one you said. The star one."

"Seren?" Ianto asked, Seren meant Star in welsh.

Jack nodded, "It's nice, and Sea-wan was pretty too."

"Siwan." Ianto corrected with a smile, "Yeah I like both of those, Elliw too."

"Yeah." Jack whispered, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, "Oh fuck it hurts Ianto!"

Ianto bit his lip, "I know, I know. But it'll be over soon and we'll have our daughter with us yeah?" He murmured, kissing Jack gently, Jack gave a mumbled reply of pain. Ianto looked up as Owen walked back in, "Isn't there anything else you can give him?" He asked the medic desperately.

Owen shook his head, "Not without damaging the baby." He said, hooking Jack up to some monitors, "Okay, Baby's heartbeat's a little fast, I'm going to hold out as long as I can because I would prefer to have Martha here as a back up but we really don't have long. If we wait too long then the baby will become distressed." He explained, grabbing a cloth from the side and running it under the cold tap before handing it to Ianto, "Just brush it over his head every so often to keep him cool."

"Okay." Ianto nodded, trying to catch Owen's eye but the Medic looked away, instead gathering more things together and putting a screen up around Jack's lower half so that the man didn't have to see himself being cut open. Then the medic went to check some other machines and Jack's head dropped back onto the pillow, his eyes drifting shut, "Jack?" Ianto asked gently, frowning when he got no reply, then Jack's body began to jerk, "OWEN!" Owen was there in seconds, analysing Jack before injecting him with a minor sedative,

"I have to get this baby out now." He told Ianto, "And I know you want to watch but since Martha's not here I need you holding Jack's head, the sedative could make him vomit and I'd rather he didn't choke on it." Owen explained, putting Jack's head in the right position once he'd stopped jerking about, Ianto put his hands firmly on either side of Jack's head and held it tightly, making sure it stayed in the right place. He watched as Owen vanished behind the screen and heard a few objects clattering as Owen moved about, Jack's body jerked again and Owen swore, "What's wrong with him?" Ianto asked desperately.

"I... Well... I haven't got a clue." Owen admitted, "But I have to get this baby out."

Ianto nodded and looked down at Jack's eyes which were flickering under his lids, "It'll be okay." He murmured, "The baby will be fine and so will you." He added, hoping desperately that he was right, he knew that whatever happened Jack would be fine physically but the baby... If she died then there was no way Jack would be okay... No way Ianto would be okay either. He was drawn from his thoughts as Owen murmured, "Come on, time to wake up. Breathe for me sweetheart."

"Is she okay?" Ianto asked, terrified when he got no reply and Owen continued to murmur, then, suddenly, there was a sharp cry and Owen gave a laugh of relief,

"Clever girl." He said, and moved around to Ianto, placing the baby in the cot next to him and wrapping her up before hooking some machines, he shook his head when Ianto made to move, "Keep Jack's head still. I need to find out what's wrong with him." Ianto nodded and watched as Owen disappeared back behind the screen, going to stitch Jack back up. They both gave sighs of relief when the door burst open and Martha rushed in, "Take over from Ianto!" Owen told her and as she did that he began to explain what had happened with Jack. Ianto went over to the cot and looked down at his daughter, she was so small but seemed pretty healthy, not that Ianto knew much about that sort of thing. The fact that Owen was rushing around Jack and not the baby also showed Ianto that she was probably okay, he knew that Jack had threatened Owen with numerous things if he didn't put the baby's health first. Ianto jumped as the monitor connected to Jack began to beep and then flat-lined and Owen cursed, grabbing some instruments to try and jump start Jack's heart again, Martha stopped him. "Those hurt more than coming back naturally." She said, disconnecting the machine from Jack, "Just leave him."

Owen pursed his lips and didn't look happy but he nodded and moved away from Jack, "Finish stitching him up." He told Martha before heading back over to the cot. "You want to hold your daughter?" He asked Ianto.

"Can I?" The man breathed, trying not to feel guilty for being so pleased at the thought when his lover was lying the other side of the room, dead.

"Sure, she's perfectly healthy, little trouble breathing at first but nothing to worry about." Owen said, picking the baby up and rubbing her back as she gave a small gurgle, then he handed her to Ianto. Ianto cradled his daughter, holding her close as tears fell down his cheeks, "We're gonna be okay now. I promise." He murmured. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Umm… Sorry, I just need to give her a quick wash and get some clothes on her. You can help if you'd like." Owen said.

"Please." Ianto whispered, handing his daughter back over to the medic. He watched as Owen expertly washed the child, shushing her cries before he put a nappy on her followed by one of the baby grows they'd left in the room. "You're good at that." Ianto said in surprise, Owen ignored him and handed the baby back over before turning away, but not before Ianto had seen the tears in his eyes. Ianto was about to ask the medic what was wrong but was cut off when Jack gasped back to life. "Where is she?" The immortal asked, clutching at his stomach where the stitches were still disappearing.

"Here." Ianto smiled, sitting by the bed and handing the baby over to Jack.

"She's gorgeous." Jack grinned, smiling down at the child. Martha and Owen exchanged looks before leaving the room, leaving Jack and Ianto alone with their newborn daughter.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Where's Owen?" Jack asked, watching as Tosh passed the baby to Gwen.

Ianto flinched slightly and Jack frowned at him, "I… I lied earlier. I did see Owen after he tried to kiss you." Ianto mumbled, a pained look on his face.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, his voice harsh.

"I tried to talk to him but he refused and I just got annoyed… I was jealous and irritated… I -"

"What?"

"I told him to stay away from you." Ianto whispered and Jack stared at him. Jack's lips thinned and Ianto winced, "I know it was stupid. I wasn't thinking!"

"Evidently." Jack snapped and Ianto paled slightly, Jack sighed, massaging his stomach which still hurt, "Look just… Please don't let it happen again. I'll talk to Owen, I promise."

Ianto nodded, "I really am sorry."

"I think it might be him who deserves that apology." Jack said but his voice was gentle and he squeezed Ianto's hand lightly, Ianto nodded guiltily. Jack gave a yawn and closed his eyes, "Any chance I can get my baby back?" He asked Ianto quietly.

"Sure." Ianto smiled and headed over to where Tosh, Gwen, Donna and Rhiannon were stood. "Jack's tired and I'm betting baby is too so how about you come back in the morning? Sorry to kick you out." Tosh smiled and told him it was fine, they all cooed over the baby one last time before leaving, Rhiannon stopped in the doorway though and pulled Ianto into a hug, "I'm so proud of you." She whispered before leaving. Ianto handed the baby back to Jack and sat down next to him, dimming the lights slightly and taking his lovers hand, "She's so beautiful." Jack murmured, staring down at his daughter who began to squirm about before she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled before laughing quietly as he realised that Jack was also asleep.

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Any preference on names?**_

_**.xXx.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Owen's story.**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"What's up with you? This is meant to be one of the happiest days of your life and you just look depressed." Tosh said as she accepted the mug of coffee Ianto handed her.

The welshman raised an eyebrow, typical Toshiko, straight and to the point. "Baby was born yesterday shouldn't that have been the happiest day?" He drawled.

"I said one of, not the." Tosh snapped, "Now are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I..." Ianto trailed off and sighed, sipping at his coffee, "I did something stupid, said something I shouldn't have and now Jack's angry at me..." He mumbled, picking at his fingernails.

"What did you say?" Tosh asked with a frown, her voice gentle.

"I told Owen to stay away from Jack." Ianto admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels, he looked so awkward Tosh couldn't help but want to hug him, then her mind caught up with what he had said. "Owen? But why? He's a great medic!"

"He kissed Jack!" Ianto burst out, not wanting Tosh to think he was questioning Owen's medical abilities,"Twice." He added quietly.

There was absolute silence for a few moments and then... "WHAT?"

And so Ianto explained the circumstances of the first kiss, of how he and Owen had even spoken about it yesterday and the medic had assured him it meant nothing. "But then I saw him try to kiss Jack again..."

"What did Jack do?" Tosh asked quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"He pulled back." Ianto said with a small smile.

"Right..." Tosh trailed off, looking at Ianto with confusion.

Ianto sighed, "I tried to talk to Owen, figure out what was wrong but... He wouldn't and I lost my temper. Now Jack's angry and I have to apologise to Owen."

"Why? You did what anyone would have done." Tosh pointed out, grabbing a biscuit.

"But -"

"He kissed your boyfriend, the father of your child... Twice!" Tosh exclaimed, "And you were probably already on edge because of all Jack's flirting."

Ianto frowned, "Yes but- "

"Stop making excuses! Jack should be the one apologising, not you. And Owen... well... I'll talk to him." Tosh said, picking up her mug of coffee, pressing a kiss to Ianto's cheek and leaving the kitchen. Ianto stared after her, wondering if she was right.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack gave a sigh of relief as he leant back against the pillows, he was so glad to be home. He smiled as Ianto placed a mug of coffee on the bedside table, "Thank you." He said, taking his first gulp of coffee in months, "Oh I have missed that." He added making Ianto chuckle, they both glanced towards the baby as she gurgled in her sleep. "Umm... Have you spoken to Owen?" Jack asked, frowning as Ianto gave him a filthy look.

"No, and I'm not going to. I was well within my right to say what I did. He pushed me into it! And with you flirting with everyone and -"

"I never flirted with Owen!" Jack exclaimed, wincing as the baby stirred in her sleep.

"Maybe not but you flirted with everyone else! And I know it's practically second nature to you and it means nothing but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with!" Ianto growled, turning and stalking from the room and leaving Jack gawping after him. Jack sighed and put his mug of coffee back on the table, how had he not realised the effect his flirting had been having on Ianto? He flicked on the baby moniter so he would hear if the baby woke up, then he went downstairs. Ianto was sat at the kitchen table, scowling at the wall opposite, Jack sat next to him, "I'm sorry... You're right. I don't realise I'm flirting and I'm sorry that it upsets you..."

"It's fine." Ianto said stiffly.

"No it's not. And I'm sorry for being angry over what happened with Owen... He's just confusing me so much and I hate that I don't know why he's being so different."

Ianto managed a small smile, "I can understand that." He said quietly, reaching over and taking Jack's hand, "You'll figure it out though, you always do." He said gently.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Ianto opened the door and smiled when he saw Owen, "Just need to check the baby, would have got Martha to do it but she's off partying with Tosh and Gwen." The man mumbled.

"Okay." Ianto nodded, "Look... I..."

"Don't worry. I wont be long." Owen added, pushing past Ianto who had a sudden urge to punch him. Owen went straight into the living room where Jack was sat with the baby, "Owen!" Jack grinned.

"Need to check on the baby." Owen explained, not looking at Jack, he took the baby and used the small scanner to make sure she was okay.

Jack sighed, "What's going on Owen?" He asked as Ianto walked back in and sat next to Jack on the sofa.

"Huh? Oh nothing, she's fine. Me and Martha have been trying to look into why you fitted like you did but your body healed too fast for us to get enough information." Owen explained.

Jack nodded, "Right... Thanks... But I wasn't talking about me or the baby. I want to know about you."

Owen paled and sank into the armchair, stroking the baby's hair, "Oh..." He muttered. "I... It's... I was jealous. But not for the reason you think!" He said quickly, "I... Katie and I tied for years to have a baby... She was finally pregnant just before she died."

"Shit... Owen I had no idea." Jack whispered.

"No, Only Suzie saw the autopsy report and I... Umm... Persuaded her to keep quiet." Owen admitted. "Anyway I was angry and jealous that you were allowed what we'd tried so hard for... And somehow those feelings turned into me trying to snog your face off, sorry. And sorry to you too." He added, looking at Ianto who gave him a warm smile.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"So what did you want to see us about?" Gwen asked, settling in the living room along with Owen, Tosh, Donna, the Doctor and Rhiannon. Jack and Ianto stood by the fireplace, Jack was holding the baby. "We've decided on a name." Jack grinned.

"Oh?" Tosh frowned.

"We... We're calling her Katie." Jack said, looking directly at Owen who's eyes filled with tears, "Katie Owena actually... Her middle name is for her godfather... If you'll accept, Owen?"

Owen stared at the man, "Wha-... Me? But... I..."

"We couldn't think of anyone else." Ianto smiled, "Tosh, Gwen, we'd like you to be her godmothers."

"Thank you!" Both women squealed and hugged Ianto.

Jack went over to where the Doctor was sat, "I kinda hoped it went without say tht you'd keep an eye on her if she ever needed you." He said, "That's why I didn't make you godfather, Owen needs this."

"If you'd have met my godmother you'd understand why I'm not devastated!" The Doctor laughed, "And I will always keep a watch on your family Jack, if ever you can't."

Jack nodded and hugged the Doctor before moving to the kitchen where Owen had vanished to. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I... Blimey Jack. I don't know what to say..." Owen whispered, "Thank you... And... Well thanks... I mean... Thanks." Jack simply smiled and hugged Owen, "Eww, gerroff, I'm not that grateful."

Jack laughed, "Back to normal then I see." He chuckled as Ianto walked in holding Katie.

"Tosh is looking for you." He told Owen who nodded and left the room.

Jack moved over and wrapped his arm around Ianto, looking down at their daughter, "I think we're going to be alright." He murmured.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The name Owena is both Gaelic and Welsh, The Gaelic meaning is'well born' or 'Yew born'. the Welsh meaning is uncertain but is possibly 'Well Bred'. The pronounciation is 'Oh WEN Ah'**

**This story is nearly at an end now, with only an epilogue to go. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and giving advice. I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.**


	21. Epilogue

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Epilogue (Of sorts.)_**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Katie come on!" Ianto yelled up the stairs, craning his neck to try and find his daughter.

"Will Daddy be there?" The girl in question asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"Yep, he promised to meet us at the station." Ianto replied, grabbing his coat, "Now come on!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "We're hardly going to miss the train." She muttered, jerking away as Ianto aimed a light swat at the back of her head. They were both quiet on the way to the train station, Katie was excited about the coming week and Ianto was caught up in his own thoughts. Jack was waiting at the entrance to the station and Ianto's breathe caught in his throat, it had been a few weeks since he had last seen the other man but Jack didn't look any different. "Daddy!" Katie grinned and flung herself at Jack who held her tightly.

"Oh Sweetheart." He murmured, "I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Alright, dad's been a pain though." The girl smirked.

Jack looked at Ianto properly then, "Hi." He murmured.

"Alright?" Ianto replied cooly and Jack sighed, wrapping his arm around Katie and leading her to the right platform, Ianto followed with her bags. "Now you be good for Owen, and tell him I'll see him on friday when I come to pick you up." Ianto told his daughter, "And just think, only a week after you get back and you'll be starting big school."

Katie grinned, "I know! How cool is that?"

Jack smiled and hugged his daughter, "I'll see you next week." he murmured as she picked up her luggage and prepared to board the train, "Love you."

Katie flushed, "Da-aa-d." She whined making Jack chuckle. "Bye." Katie said, giving Ianto one last hug before she climbed onto the train.

Jack and Ianto watched in silence as the train sped away, then Jack turned to the younger man, "Coffee?" He asked.

"I'm busy." Ianto replied shortly, turning to leave.

"Ianto please."Jack begged, reaching out to touch the man's arm, "We need to talk about this, for Katie's sake."

Ianto's lips pursed but he gave a small nod, "How did you get here?"

"Simon dropped me off."

"Right... I'll drive then." Ianto said, "We'll go home, to mine for coffee... Then I'll drop you off wherever you need to be." Jack nodding, knowing that being in control made this all easier for Ianto to cope with. They headed to the car park and climbed into Ianto's car, "How is Simon? And the others?" Ianto asked as he started the engine. Simon had taken over from Owen a few years ago when the medic had 'retired' after a leg injury that they hadn't been able to heal. Carly had joined the team a few years before that when Tosh had decided to leave and start a family with, now husband, Joshua. Kyle had joined them when Katie had been a few months old and Ianto had realised that he coouldn't bear to be away from her for too long, even when Ianto had returned to Torchwood full time when Katie had started school Kyle had stayed, Jack realsied how sueful having an extra team member was, especially when Gwen had got pregnant. Gwen was still a team member but only worked part time, spending a lot of time with her growing family. Jack and Ianto were both aware that they would lose her from Torchwood soon as she and Rhys were trying for their third child and Gwen had promised to take it easy after that. It upset Jack a bit but he also understood, plus he was still in regular contact with Tosh and Owen so Gwen leaving wouldn't change their close friendship. "Great, they're fine." Jack said in reply to Ianto's question, "They miss you, Gwen in particular." Ianto gave a small nod, he hadn't been to the Hub in weeks, not since... well... then. "Paperwork's suffering too" Jack tried to joke.

"I'm sure." Was all Ianto said, pulling up outside their, his, house. Jack winced slightly and silently followed Ianto into the kitchen, watching as he made coffee.

"I've missed this place." Jack murmured quietly.

"Yeah well... I needed space." Ianto sighed, sliding a mug of coffee onto the table, towards Jack.

Jack bit at his lip, "I know... I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ianto sat down, sipping at his own mug, "Well we need to talk about it, you were right. At least for Katie's sake."

Jack nodded, "She's probably used to us... arguing." He mumbled, after all he and Ianto had seperated and got back togetehr countless times since Katie had been born, however this time had been different, this time Jack had really messed up. A few of the times they had split up had been because, despite his assurances, Ianto had found it difficult to accept Jack's need to sleep with other people. This time around Jack had really hurt Ianto, not only had he slept with someone else, he had done it several times over several weeks... An affair. "Why did you do it Jack? If you needed space from me..."

"No! No I... I don't know." Jack bit at his lip and let out a huff of air, "I was feeling wierd. Katie had just had her birthday which reminded me how long I'd been, we'd been here, together... Then... Then Martha..." Jack trailed off, his voice catching in his throat. Ianto leant accross and took his hand. Martha's death had hit them all hard. "I... I'd been pretty lucky not losing any of you until then... I just... I freaked out, went out and got pissed... But the alcohol wasn't enough, I knew it would fade too quickly so i took some pills too."

"You did what?" Ianto exclaimed, staring at Jack with open mouthed horror.

"I know, I was an idiot... The Doc already gave me hell for it."

Ianto frowned slightly, "You told the Doctor?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah well... You were refusing to talk to me and... I knew he'd understand, he'd be mad but he'd undertsand, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Ianto nodded, he and the Doctor had reached a mutual understanding a few years back, they couldn't exactly be considered friends but they had both accept that Jack needed them both. Jack blinked back tears, "Anyway I met this woman... Went back to hers." Jack stopped as Ianto suddenly stood up and crossed to the window, he hated hearing about Jack with other people.

"Carry on." Ianto muttered eventually.

"It was only going to be once... I came home the next day and was going to tell you but... But I just couldn't bring myself to." Jack sighed, "Then she phoned me, I'd left my wallet so I went to pick it up. Was going to retcon her so she couldn't contact me again but things kind of escalated. It was never meant to be more than a one time thing but I kept finding excuses for what I was doing. You were going to die anyway so what did it matter if I lost you." A tear fell down Jack's cheek and he brushed it away impatiently. "I was really messed up in the head." He mumbled, "Sorry."

"How do you feel now?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Better about everything. The Docotr made me step back and look at everything properly. I need you in my life Ianto, for as long as possible. I know I hurt you and I don't desreve you but -"

Jack was cut off as Ianto appeared next to him and kissed him hard, "I think I'll decide that." He said as he pulled back.

"But -"

"Jack I love you." Ianto said, slipping into the seat next to his lover, "However messed up in the head you may get."

"You shouldn't have to put up with -"

"I choose to, because that's what you do when you love someone. I'm not going to pretend it didn't hurt or that this is going to be easy but I want us to try Jack, and not just for Katie's sake but for us too."

Jack looked at him desperately, "You really think we can do this?"

"I know we can, but we need to start talking a bit more. When you're feeling down or... or just odd you need to tell me."

Jack looked away for a second before looking directly at Ianto and nodding, "I promise."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack gently, "Well we have a week to ourselves before we have to go and fetch Katie." He said with a small smile, "How about we make the most of being alone?"

"Oh?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up.

Ianto chuckled, "Dirty minded dog." He said lightly, "I meant we could go out to dinner, watch movies, chat... And then maybe later we could do that." He added with a grin and Jack smiled, letting Ianto draw him into a hug.

"I''ve really missed you." Jack sighed, "And... I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Ianto whispered, pressing his lips to Jack's cheek, "And everything's going to be okay now."


End file.
